Destiny Bring Us Together
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Slightly AU. After his wife's death, Edgeworth become depressed and leaves America for 7 years. When he come back, his son contracted by leukemia. And when he meet with the doctor who handles his son, he never thought that he will fall in love… for the second time. Edgeworth/Kay. My second Kayworth fic! :D Rated T for some sexual content and mention of alcohol.
1. Return to America

**A/N: Hey guys! Because my first Kayworth fic gets feedback beyond my expectation, so I decided to write my second Kayworth fic! The plot of this fic actually my brother's idea, and I executed his plot idea to this fic. :3 And yes, I plan to put some sexual content on later chapters, so I rated this fic to T, lol.  
**

 **I think I'm too much ado, am I? Well, I hope you enjoy this second Kayworth fic from me! :3  
**

* * *

 _"Miles, dear, I have to go first._ _I'll see you for dinner tonight."_

 _"All right, my love._ _Be careful._ _I'll cook your favorite lasagna for dinner tonight."_

 _"Miles, you don't have to do that!_ _I'm your wife, and you are my husband._ _I'm supposed to cook for you, not the other way around!"_

 _"It's okay, Lana._ _I want to cook for my wife occasionally, is it a sin?"_

 _"Heh, you never change. Stubborn as always. All right, see you later."_

 _The woman that he loves so much kiss his lips gently, without he realize, that kiss will be the last kiss he received from his wife._

 _"Mr._ _Edgeworth ...with deepest regret, we have to say this to you, but we didn't manage to save your wife's life._ _Conflict when your wife gets the accident was very hard,_ _she suffered severe bleeding in her brain as the car rolled away..."_

 _"Your joke isn't funny."_

 _"Mr._ _Edgeworth ...Just for you to know, a doctor sworn to always tell the truth."_

 _"Well then, prove it._ _Give me proof that my wife has gone!"_

 _"All right, come with us, Mr._ _Edgeworth."_

 _Two days ago they were still kissing, and still laugh together._ _And suddenly, the woman he loved was lying lifeless in the hospital ..._

 _"LANAAAAAAAAAAA !_ _How am I supposed to live without you ?!"_

* * *

 **February 14** **th,** **2028** **  
Bremen, Germany**

Miles Edgeworth wakes with shocked, then stared blankly at his bedroom window. He sipped his tea slightly, before beginning to continue pack his clothes and belongings. He paused for a moment after see a photograph displayed on the table beside his bed. He looked deeply into the photograph. That photograph is a photograph of his wedding with Lana Skye, which taken 10 years ago. His mind then drowned when he and Lana sacred vows in front of a priest, in a church ...

 _"Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth, are you willing to be a legitimate husband of Miss Lana Skye till death do apart?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Miss Lana Skye, are you willing to be a legitimate wife of Mr. Miles Edgeworth till death do apart?"_

 _"I do."_

 _Till death do apart..._ And finally, death really separates both of them. Lana died in a car accident seven years ago. Their marriage just turned 3 years old at that time. The tragic accident very breaking Edgeworth's heart. He will never forget how pale Lana's face in the morgue, how he wanted to beat up the truck driver who hit Lana's car and make him lose the woman he loves ... All of it was too painful for Edgeworth. So he decided to stay in Europe for several years, to forget his deep sorrow. He also left his only son, Joerg, who was still 2 years old at that time.

Joerg ... the only son that Lana given to him ... He's 9 years old now. When he remembers how he left Joerg to be taken care of by Franziska, he became disgusted and angry with himself. He is a father, and he dare to leave his 2 year old son just because of grief and depression.

He then looked at Joerg's photo that Franziska sent to him. His son's face very much like him, his son has a gray hair, and gray eyes just like him. In the photo, Joerg holds a paper with the words "Daddy, Go Home soon, I miss you!" Edgeworth smiled weakly. How could he bear to leave his only son for 7 long years?

Edgeworth puts Joerg's photo to his suitcase, looked at his wedding photo, and whispered, "It's been too long, Lana. Time to go back. I hope you want to forgive me because I abandoned Joerg for 7 years."

Then he locked his suitcase, and leave to the airport for return to America.

* * *

 **February 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Los Angeles District Public School** **  
Principal Room**

"Good afternoon, Miss Von Karma! You came to pick Joerg as usual?" asked the principal, Antonio De La Vega.

"Yes, Mr. De La Vega. How's Joerg behavior in school today?"

Mr. De La Vega drew a short breath. "Same as always, Miss Von Karma. Moody and won't to play with other children. He prefers reading a law book in classroom corner during recess."

Franziska smiled. "He is the spitting image of his father. And, after this, Joerg won't moody again, Mr. De La Vega. Because my little brother called me yesterday, and he said he will arrive in America today."

"Is it true? After 7 years, finally Mr. Edgeworth will back to here? Is he just visiting or will stay here?"

"Miles says, he will stay here, Mr. De La Vega."

"Glad to hear it, Miss Von Karma! Well, you know, Joerg is the only student in this school, who..well… never get affection from his parents." Mr. De La Vega awkwardly plays his pen, then cleared his throat. "Sorry, Miss Von Karma, but I still can't understand how a father could bear to leave his son for seven years."

Franziska's facial expression changed. She drew a short breath, before saying, "We can't judge Miles too harshly, Mr. De La Vega. Miles loves his late wife so much, and Lana died tragically."

Mr. De La Vega nodded. "Well, just a minute, I'll call Joerg. Wait here, Miss Von Karma. Ah, Joerg will be very happy to hear the father that he always waited will come eventually." Mr. De La Vega rose from his seat, and returned with Joerg shortly afterwards.

"Auntie Franzy-Whippy!" said Joerg as he ran to embrace his aunt. "Auntie, guess what, I got the highest grade for drawing lessons! Miss Teneiro says, someday I will be a famous painter like Leonardo Da Vinci! See, here's my drawing! I draw Auntie, Daddy, me and Mommy!" said Joerg again, pulling out a picture book out of his bag. Franziska then ruffles Joerg's hair affectionately.

"Nice, Joerg Hansel Edgeworth! Von Karma's nephew always perfect! And, because your drawing get the highest score, you must receive a present from Auntie!"

"What is it, Auntie? Ice cream? Chocolate?"

"Guess what!"

"Um ... Robotic toys? Lego? Crayon? Painting tools?"

"The present is, Daddy will come today from Germany, and will stay with us here, in America, Joerg! Daddy called Auntie yesterday. How, do you like the present?"

"HORAAAAYYY!" said Joerg, then jumping up and down and raised his arms. "I will meet with Daddy ! I will stay with Daddy !"

"Don't shout too loud, Joerg, look, Mr. De La Vega seems almost deaf," said Franziska again, smiling.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. De La Vega! I'm just too happy!"

"It's okay, Joerg. Say hello from me to your dad, okay?" said Mr. De La Vega as he patted Joerg's head.

"I will report to Daddy that you're so nice to me, Mr. De La Vega!"

Franziska smiled again."Well, let's go home now, Joerg, we have to prepare everything to welcome your father," said Franziska while holding out her hand to Joerg. "Good afternoon, Mr. De La Vega."

"Good afternoon, too, Miss Von Karma. Send my best regards to Mr. Edgeworth."

* * *

 **February 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home** **  
Los Angeles City**

"Uncle Phoenix! Aunt Maya!" said Joerg, running toward Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey-Wright, a married couple's and Edgeworth's best friend.

"Hello, little hero! How are you today?"

"I'm very fine, Uncle! Uncle Phoenix, Aunt Maya, guess what! Daddy will come today! Daddy will come from Germany! And Daddy will stay here, in America! Daddy will never leave me again!"

"Yes, Aunt Franzy has told us, Joerg. Uncle Phoenix and me so glad to hear it," said Maya. "You definitely can't wait to meet with your father, Joerg?"

"Yes, Aunt Maya! I am very happy, I feel like a butterfly live and grow in my belly!"

All of them laughed.

"Well, Joerg, now it's time to take a shower. You won't to look messy when you meet with Daddy, don't you?" said Franziska. Joerg nodded with vigor.

"Yes, Auntie Franzy-Whippy! I'll go to bath now!"

"So, Edgeworth will return here eventually? Is that true, Franziska?" asked Phoenix when Joerg has gone to the bathroom.

 _CRACK!_

"H-hey, why are you whipping me? I'm just asking!" cried Phoenix, slightly annoyed.

"Otherwise, why I called you two to come here, you fool?" said Franziska, swinging her whip again. "I want both of you accompany me to pick up Miles at the airport. The plane arrived about 5 o'clock this afternoon."

"Oh okay. That rock head realized his mistake finally. Abandoned his son for years simply because his wife died ..." muttered Phoenix in a low voice, but Franziska can hear him.

 _CRACK!_ This time Franziska whipped Phoenix twice harder.

"OW!" said Phoenix. "But I'm right, am I? Edgeworth indeed abandoned his son, he left his son when Joerg still a baby..."

"You don't know how Miles feels, Phoenix Wright. Because you still together with your wife, your wife still live until now. Miles didn't abandoned Joerg. Miles very fond of Joerg, he only grieved and distressed."

"Hummm .." Phoenix snorted. "Yet it took 7 years for him to come back here."

"There, there," Maya interrupted while looking at her watch, "We'd better get ready to leave to the airport. It's already 4. What about Joerg, does he will come with us too?"

"No, he didn't like airport too much. All right, let's go now. Helena," called Franziska to Helena, a loyal servant who has worked for them for more than six years. Helena step out of the kitchen, and approach all of them.

"Yes, Miss Von Karma, what is it?"

"Make sure you dress Joerg well. Miles' plane will land in Los Angeles in an hour. Me, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, will pick up Miles at the airport."

Helena bow. "Alright, Miss Von Karma. Don't worry, leave it to me."

"Let's go," said Franziska to Phoenix and Maya.

* * *

 **February 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Los Angeles Airport**

Edgeworth stepped off the plane with unsteady steps. He looked around. It seems like this country, this city, not changed much. 7 years have passed since he left Los Angeles, and seems the change is likely only the Los Angeles airport a bit bigger, and cleaner than before.

 _Los Angeles._ _The city that gave so many memories for me._ _The bad and the beautiful memories._ _In this city, I met with Lana, and fell in love with her._ _In this city, I married with Lana._ _In this city, Lana gave birth to Joerg._ _And in this city too, I lose Lana ...and I ended up abandoned my son for 7 years._

 _Joerg ... Son ... thinking about you make Daddy feel so sad._ _Hopefully, when I meet with Joerg, he will forgive me and accept me as his father._

"Miles Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth turned his head. His adoptive sister, Franziska Von Karma, and his best friend, Phoenix Wright, with his wife, Maya, waving at him. Edgeworth slowly pulled his briefcase and walked to all of them.

"Hello, everyone," He said stiffly.

Franziska, Phoenix and Maya alternately embraced Edgeworth.

"I can't believe it's been 7 years, little brother. I really missed you," whispered Franziska, then she hastily wiped her eyes.

"Me too, Franziska." Edgeworth look at them, then realized that Joerg didn't come with them too. "Where's Joerg? Where's my son?"

"He is at your home, ready to welcome you, Edgey." Phoenix replied. "Let's go now."

* * *

 **February 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home** **  
Los Angeles City**

Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, and Franziska stepped into the house. Edgeworth looked around, and feel satisfied because Franziska and Helena take care of his house very well during he lives in Germany.

"7 years and has not changed. This house still feels the same as when Lana was alive," Edgeworth murmured. He then stroked Lana's portrait painting which displayed in the living room with his finger. Franziska, Maya, and Phoenix said nothing and exchanged resigned glances, confused what to say. For a few seconds, Edgeworth constantly watched and stroked Lana's portrait painting until Helena went into the living room together with Joerg.

"Well, Joerg, say hello to your father," said Franziska. Edgeworth turned around and stared at his son, his only son, who when he left was still a very cute baby, now grow taller. His son looks more like him than in the photos Franziska sent to him. Edgeworth approaches Joerg, and slowly knelt in front of Joerg.

"Hello, Daddy," said Joerg shyly.

"My son ...This is really you...Jesus Christ ..." whispered Edgeworth while strokes Joerg's cheeks gently. "You're a big boy now ..."

"DADDY !" said Joerg, and he hugged Edgeworth very tightly. "Daddy, I miss you so much ! Finally I have a father too !"

Edgeworth hugged his son back. "So do I, my son. Forgive Daddy had left you for so long. "

A tear fell from his eyes, and fell to Joerg's collar.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" asked Joerg when they've released their hugs.

"It's tears of joy, son. Daddy can't believe ... you've as big as this ... My little boy," whispered Edgeworth again.

"I'm also very happy, Daddy! Finally I can show off the Daddy I have to my school friends, and they won't mock or laugh at me again!"

Edgeworth stunned. "Your school friends mock you?"

Joerg nodded. "Yes, Daddy. They often laughed at me."

Edgeworth's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I'm the only student in school who didn't live with my parents, but with my aunt and waiter. All of my friends live with their parents."

A deep regrets and guilt immediately feels by Edgeworth. He looks at his innocent son's eyes. He should realize from years ago, that what was he did is a mistake, and a selfish act. He shouldn't leave his son… If Lana were here…. She will slap his cheeks, for sure. _Maybe Lana grumbled at me from heaven there… Joerg… My boy… Daddy has a lot of mistakes and sin to you. Forgive your foolish and selfish father, my son._

"But now, Daddy's back, and they won't make fun of me again! Daddy, Daddy will never leave me again, right?"

"Of course, my son."

"Daddy promised?"

"I promise."

"HORAAAYYYYY! HORAAAAAAAYYYY!" said Joerg, while jumping up and down and raised his hand. "Did you hear that, Aunty Franzy-Whippy, Uncle Phoenix, Aunt Maya? Daddy will never leave me again! Yippee! Daddy will always accompany me now!"

Franziska, Phoenix and Maya exchanged smiles happily. They're very happy to see both of the father and son were reunited, and they hope Edgeworth could forget his deep grief due to left by Lana. They hope Edgeworth and Joerg won't separated again.

Unfortunately, Edgeworth's return to America, will open a new sorrow and pain for him.

It's been one month since his return to America. Edgeworth and Joerg mutually adapt to each other very quickly. Although separated for seven years, they have been very close in just one month. And Edgeworth realized the foolishness of him for left Joerg for 7 years. Because Joerg made him feel happier, and also not continuously dissolve in grief due to Lana's death. If he don't leave Joerg… If he brings Joerg with him to Germany…Maybe he will not continue to feel stress and depression for seven years.

However, life seems never want to be easy for Miles Edgeworth. He receives a news one day, that make him almost forget to smile again.

* * *

 **March 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Prosecutor's Office** **  
Meeting Room**

KRIIINGGG...KRIIINGGGG ...

"Miles Edgeworth speaking. Franzy, I'm in a meeting, can't you call about an hour later?" whispered Edgeworth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work, Miles, but school drove Joerg home, and he ran very high fever. He also nosebleeds a lot, and constantly delirious calling you. He won't to be taken to the doctor if you not accompany him."

"What?" shouted Edgeworth softly. "OK. I'll be home soon." Edgeworth then hung up, and raised his hand to interrupt the meeting.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Sorry if I was presumptuous. But, may I leave this meeting? My sister just called and she told me that my son is sick now and won't to be taken to the hospital if I'm not accompany him."

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth. However, family is above all else. We wish a speedy recovery to Mr. Edgeworth Junior."

"Thanks, everyone." Edgeworth tidy up his briefcase, got up from his chair and headed home.

At home, Edgeworth immediately ran to Joerg's room. Joerg lying on his bed, his body sweating profusely, and his nose was very red from bleeding too much. Frantically, Edgeworth pressed Joerg's forehead with his palm. Too hot.

"Helena," Edgeworth command to Helena, "Quickly call an ambulance."

Helena nodded. "Alright, Master Miles." Then with half-run, Helena went into the living room to call an ambulance.

Edgeworth sat on the edge of Joerg's bed, and stroked his hair gently.

"D-daddy ... M-my stomach ... it's hurt..M-my-legs a-l Also a-ache ..." said Joerg in the middle of his shivering.

"Shhh ... shhh ... Daddy is here. Helena is calling for an ambulance now, you will be treated by doctors and will recover soon…." Edgeworth kissed his son's tiny hand, hoping his grip will reduce his son's high temperature. "Franzy ... why he's suddenly become like this?"

Franziska shrugged and shook her head in dismay. "I don't know, Miles, earlier Mr. De La Vega said he suddenly vomiting and shivering in the school ..." Franziska joined strokes Joerg's hair. "Ssh ... calm down, Joerg. You will be healed."

A moment later, Helena steps inside again to Joerg's room. "Master Miles, the ambulance has come."

"Thank you, Helena. Send them in."

"Dd-daddy ? I don't want to see a doctor, I don't want an injection ..." moaned Joerg.

"It's okay, son. You must see a doctor in order to recover quickly. Don't be afraid, Daddy will always accompany you. "

The EMT then entered Joerg's room, and lift up Joerg's tiny body to the stretcher.

* * *

 **March 15** **th,** **2028** **  
Los Angeles Central Hospital**

After waiting for Joerg to be examined by the doctor almost an hour, a woman doctor, has gray hair with shoulder length, has light green eyes, approached Edgeworth and Franziska. The doctor held out her hand to shake hands with Edgeworth, but Edgeworth didn't welcome her hands. For a moment, Edgeworth had a strange feeling that the doctor physical appearance reminds him of Lana.

"Mr. Edgeworth, let me introduce myself, I'm doctor Kay Faraday-"

 _Why she has very similar voice like Lana? Ngh, this is just a silly feelings for sure. There are no other woman like Lana.  
_

"How is my son? What about him?" interrupt Edgeworth, and staring sternly to the doctor. Doctor Kay raised her eyebrows. She had heard how cold and unfriendly Miles Edgeworth is, especially after the death of his wife, and now, after meet with Edgeworth in person, made her can understand well why there are so many people who dislike Edgeworth.

 _No wonder people say that he is a bad father,_ Kay thought annoyed.

Kay cleared her throat. "Mr. Edgeworth, of course this is difficult for a father like you, - "

"Don't too much ado, Doctor. Just tell me what's wrong with my son!" Edgeworth interrupted again.

"Your son has leukemia, Mr. Edgeworth."

Both Edgeworth and Franziska froze.

"Tell me again, Doctor? My nephew has what? Did I hear you correctly?" asked Franziska sputtered.

"No, you are not misheard, Miss Von Karma. Young Mr. Edgeworth suffers leukemia."

 _Leukemia?! My little boy? My only son? No. It can't be true. Jesus Christ, what else temptation that you give to me?!_

Edgeworth covered his face with both of his hands, then grabbed his hair. "How can? Both me and Lana never suffered from any disease...And Joerg previously always healthy…." Edgeworth murmured like talking to himself.

"Leukemia can strike anyone, Mr. Edgeworth, leukemia can be caused by radiation and infection. Can also be due to the virus due to eat carelessly .."

Edgeworth immediately lifted his head from his hands. "Are you accusing me of not feeding my son well, Doctor?"

Kay scrunched up her face a little bit. _What a gramps._

"Mr. Edgeworth, I did not accuse you of anything, I just explained to you."

"Can Joerg recover, Doctor?" asked Franziska.

"Yes, Miss Von Karma. Leukemia can be cured, but the treatment process will be very long. The leukemia type that your son suffered is ALL, or Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Mr. Edgeworth. And require three types of treatment, namely the induction, consolidation and maintenance ... and it will take quite a long time, and high patience..."

"How much?" interrupted Edgeworth again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"How much the money I must spend for my son's treatment? Just tell me the amount, Doctor. No need to much ado."

Kay really annoyed now. _What an arrogant guy._

"It's not about the money, Mr. Edgeworth. But the leukemia's treatment can't take short time. For now, you may bring Joerg home. I'll give you some medicine and a prescription for Joerg. Later, I will call you again when Joerg could start his treatment. Please wait here."

Edgeworth and Franziska then sat down. Franziska patted and strokes Edgeworth's back. Although Edgeworth's face impassive and cold as usual, Franziska knew that in his heart, Edgeworth were feeling hopeless. Edgeworth had tragically lost his wife, and now his only son sentenced to suffer severe illness just when they close as father and son for a month.

"Joerg will be fine, Miles, did you hear the doctor say, leukemia is not a disease that can not be cured."

"I know, Franziska," said Edgeworth quietly. _No. I don't know. I don't know what exactly God want from me._ Edgeworth buried his face on his hands again, feels very desperate. _No. Don't cry. You will looks very_ _weak if you crying in front of Franziska now. Joerg, my poor little boy... 9 year old and he must spend his life with doctor and hospital?_

Doctor Kay then turned back to the two of them again, bringing some drug packs and prescription.

"Here, this the medication and a prescription for little Joerg, Mr. Edgeworth. Make sure your son take the fever-reducing medication two times a day after meals, and also take medication to prevent nosebleeds once a day. And, Mr. Edgeworth, can I have your phone number?"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

 _To ask you to deliver pizza if I'm starving, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _Grrr ..._ _I really don't like this guy!_ _Poor little Joerg, have a cold father like him!_

"So I can contact you to tell Joerg's treatment schedule, Mr. Edgeworth." Kay replied, fought to keep her voice rising.

"Oh. Okay. This. Please take this, Doctor ...?" said Edgeworth, then handing her his business card.

"Kay. Kay Faraday."

Edgeworth nodded at Franziska. "Come on, Franzy. Time to go home and take Joerg."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Faraday. Until we meet again," said Franziska while shaking hands with Kay. _At least, his sister more friendly than the arrogant man,_ thought Kay.

"You're welcome, Miss Von Karma."

Then Edgeworth and Franziska go home with Joerg, while Kay back into her office, muttering softly.

* * *

Edgeworth stepped limp into his home and looked deeply to Joerg who asleep on his shoulder with a million of guilt feelings. _My son has leukemia._ _Leukemia._ _And just one month we were very close._ _He's just 9 years old, for God's sake!_ _Is this a punishment from God because I have abandoned my son for 7 long years?_ _After Lana, will God take my son as well?_ _Lana ..._ _I'm sorry ... I can't take care of our only son well ... What should I do?_ _Am I ready to see my little son carry out painful treatment?_

"Edgeworth, Franzy? We want to deliver Trucy's sweet 17th birthday invitation for both of you, and Helena said you guys were in the hospital. What's wrong? You are not sick, are you?" asked Phoenix, making Edgeworth snapped out of his reverie. Franziska shook her head.

"No, we are in perfect health, thank goodness. But ..." said Franziska, but she was not able to continue.

"Leukemia," said Edgeworth, while stroking his son's hair.

"What, Edgeworth? Who's suffering from leukemia ?" called Phoenix sputtered.

"My son. Joerg." Before Phoenix and Maya could asked further, Edgeworth hurriedly went to Joerg's room. He did not want to be pitied by Phoenix and Maya. He won't Phoenix and Maya saw the suffering in his eyes. Slowly, Edgeworth lay Joerg in his bed, then he went to his room. He stared blankly at his wedding photograph again. If only Lana still here with him, maybe he could be more accepting for all of this, they'll get through this together...

 _"Congratulations, Mr._ _and Mrs._ _Edgeworth._ _It's a baby boy."_

 _"Miles, I can't believe this!_ _Finally, we have a son!_ _A boy!_ _See, he's so handsome!_ _Just_ _like you, Miles!_ _Miles, what name will we give to him?"_

 _"How about 'Jorge'?_ _I like that name."_

 _"Jorge?_ _The name was too 'Spanish', Miles._ _How about 'Joerg?' Joerg Hansel Edgeworth?"_

 _"Perfect."_

 _"Promise me, we will take care of him well._ _And promise me you will not give law books as a gift on his birthday. "_

 _He chuckled and kissed his wife's hand gently._

 _"Of course not, my love._ _But I'll give him a case file on his birthday."_

 _"Miles, you realize if you make a joke, it's never funny, isn't it?" A pillow landed on his head._ _He chuckled, and stared at his wife's face, can't get enough to enjoy the fascinating smile from his wife._

 _His life absolutely perfect._ _He has a beautiful wife and a cute son, who will be his successor as a prosecutor someday._

"L-lana ... .I really need you right now ... If only you could rise from the dead ..." A tear fell from his eyes. He then hastily wiped his eyes, feel disgusted with himself. _Miles Edgeworth, you crybaby._ _You should not lament the fate in your room._ _Remember Joerg, he's only 9 years old._ _You must stay strong for your son._ Edgeworth put back his wedding photograph, and went to bed.

"Leukemia? How could it be? Isn't Edgeworth and the late Lana never had any diseases?" asked Maya. Franziska shrugged.

"I don't know, Maya. I'm as surprised as you. But, the doctor who will handle Joerg says, leukemia is not a disease that can't be cured. From my opinion, the doctor seemed quite capable."

"Oh, yes? Who's the doctor who will handle Joerg?" asked Phoenix.

"Her name is Dr. Kay Faraday. She looks very young, it seems she's the same age as you, Maya, and…"

"Oh!" Maya's eyes widened, and suddenly her eyes were sparkling. "Kay? Kay is Joerg's doctor? If so, you don't need to worry, Franzy. Likewise with Edgeworth. Kay is my high school's friend. We are classmates in high school. And she is a genius, Franzy. Joerg definitely will recover if handled by Kay."

Franziska raised her eyebrows. "Is that true, Maya? Then, thank goodness. Miles looks very desperate already. Wife dead. Son with severe disease." Franziska sighed and scratched her nose. "I'm afraid Miles will be depressed again like when Lana's dead."

"Therefore, we must always be there for him, Franzy. Edgeworth, we must always support and encourage him. Don't worry, Franzy. Whenever you need help, please just call us." Phoenix then handed Trucy's birthday invitation to Franziska. "Here, Trucy's birthday party will held this Sunday. Please persuade Edgeworth until he wants to come. Bring Joerg too. Trucy eager to be reunited with her Uncle Miles."

"Alright, Phoenix, Maya, thank you very much." says Franziska. "Don't worry, I'll drag Miles to come to Trucy's birthday party."

* * *

"Don't much ado… Just tell me how much money I must spend… Just tell me the amount.. Who does the guy even think he is?" Kay muttered in disgust. Her colleague, Dr. Maria Janson, looked at her with astonishment.

"Doctor Kay, what is it? You seem upset ... a bad day, Dr. Kay? Sucks patient?"

"Patients who sucks. More precisely, the sucks family of a patient." Kay snorted. "I've never met anyone as arrogant as that man."

"Oh, yes? Who is it, Dr. Kay? "

"Miles Edgeworth. His 9-year-old son suffering leukemia. And his son is my patient now."

"Oh!" Dr. Maria's eyes widened. "Miles Edgeworth, that widow prosecutor? Prosecutor Von Karma's adopted brother? Waawww, you're really lucky, Dr. Kay."

Kay turned and looked up to Dr. Maria. "Lucky? Doctor Maria, don't make me laugh. He's getting on my nerve! Act like a king ... "

Doctor Maria smiled a little. "But you can't deny that he's attractive, Doctor Kay."

"Yeah, I admit, he's handsome, yes, but he's very cold, even ice are warmer than him. When I explained leukemia's treatment stage for his son, he immediately cut me off and told me to just say how much money he must to spend for his son's treatment. He also didn't welcome my hand when I went to shake hands with him. And he yells at me, accusing me that I think he didn't take care of his son properly when I explain the possible causes of his son's leukemia." Kay sipped orange juice from her desk. "I've heard a lot of rumors about him, and now, after talking directly with him ... no wonder why so many people dislike him and call him as Demon Prosecutor."

Doctor Maria chuckled and shaking her head."Well ... I thought you judge him too harshly, Doctor Kay. I can slightly understand of his feelings, Doctor Kay. The man saw his father shot in front of his own eyes when he was 9 years old, and it turns out, his father's killer is his mentor. His wife, Lana Skye, died tragically in a car accident. And now his son suffered from severe illness ...It's like... he never get enough of temptation and pain."

"That does not mean he should behave as if he's the most miserable person in the world, isn't it? You see Maya Fey, my friend? Her mother was killed, her sister was killed, her own aunt also tried to kill her, she also had been kidnapped by an assassin, but she remained friendly and not cold to everyone." Kay brushed her lips with her fingertips. "Unlike that widow prosecutor."

Doctor Maria smiled again. "Kay, perhaps with his son becomes your patient, both of you will fall in love each other. As happened in the soap opera." quipped Dr. Maria.

Kay nearly choked on her orange juice before answering, "Doctor Maria! Your joke are not funny!"

But, life is unpredictable. Kay, Doctor Maria, or anyone else, will never thought that Doctor Maria's joke in the end, becomes a reality.

* * *

 **March 21th, 2028  
Phoenix Wright's Home  
Trucy Wright Sweet 17 Birthday**

"Aunt Kay! Thanks for coming! I'm so glad, Aunt Kay!" said Trucy while hugging Kay tightly.

"You're very welcome, birthday girl! Oh my God, you're very beautiful, my dear." Kay handed a large red wrapped gift to Trucy. "Here, birthday gift from Aunt Kay for my dearest Trucy Wright. Happy birthday. Be a good girl and make your parents always proud of you, okay, birthday girl?"

"Aw, Aunt Kay! You don't need to bother! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Trucy."

"Kay!" It's Maya turn to embraced Kay now. "Thanks for coming, Kay! And you must have been busy at the hospital, Kay?"

Kay chuckled. "Well, like a doctor's life in common, Maya. Patient, patients, and patients came every day. But, not every day the daughter of my good friend turns 17 years old, isn't it?"

Maya, Phoenix, and Trucy laughed.

"Well, Maya, can I have a drink? I'm thirsty." Kay murmured. Maya nodded, and pointed her finger to the table at the other side of them. "There Coca Cola, Sprite, orange juice, avocado juice, you just grab a glass and choose."

"OK. Trucy, happy birthday again."

Kay walked toward the drinks table, picked up a glass and poured an avocado juice into the glass. After done, Kay walked toward the food table to pick up a few pieces of cake. When she walked toward the food table, suddenly she collided with a man. The glass of avocado juice she was holding spilled on her shirt and spurted into her face.

"USE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU'RE WALK-" shouted the man who collided with her. The man's words interrupted when Kay raised her head.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Doctor Faraday?"

"What are you doing here, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked, a bit of surprised. It felt strange to Kay, this cold man attending a sweet 17th birthday party of a girl. _And stay cool without a smile._

"Wright invited me and Joerg. He force me to come." Edgeworth murmured. He then looked at Kay who covered in avocado juice now. "Sorry. I'll take care of this." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Kay's face and clothes awkwardly.

 _Did I misheard? He apologized?_

"There, there, Mr. Edgeworth. No need to bother," said Kay clumsy. She feels uncomfortable because her body and Edgeworth's body are so close when Edgeworth wipes her face and shirt.

"Sorry again."

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. You unintentionally. Where is Joerg?"

"He's playing ball in the backyard with his friends," Edgeworth murmured.

Kay's brow furrowed. _He let his son play ball after just a few days ago I told him his son contracted leukemia? He's indeed a bad father!_

"Mr. Edgeworth. You realize, that your son has leukemia, aren't you? Why do you let him play ball? It's very dangerous, you know, especially if your son hit by the ball- "

"What's your right to judge how I educate my son, doctor?" interrupted Edgeworth, suddenly he seemed angry and his voice rising a bit.

"Mr. Edgeworth, it's my duty as a doctor to tell you what you can and can't do to the patient…"

"You mean, my son can't have a little fun, and I have to make him think that he was dying? He attended a birthday party with his friends, the other children laughing happily, and I must say that he's different, can't laugh together with them, because he's sick?"

"Mr. Edgeworth! You misunderstood! It is not my intention!"

"Just call me when Joerg can start his treatment," said Edgeworth again coldly, then turned away, leaving Kay stunned and froze in her place. _Is he always sensitive and fierce like that?_ _Definitely incomprehensible._

When she returned to her home, Kay grumbles short and long. She must patient to face Edgeworth because a doctor may not refuse a patient. She tried to read a novel to relieve her annoyance. As she flipped through the pages of the novel she was reading, suddenly she felt something strange. Edgeworth's face shadow when he awkwardly wipes her face and clothes, appeared constantly in her mind.

 _Okay._ _Why is the face of the arrogant man continually comes to my mind?_ _Is it because he's handsome?_ Kay narrowed her eyes, then continued to read the novel. She then read a paragraph in the novel that made her almost choke on the cake she's eating.

 _When a person's face constantly comes to your mind, it's a sign that you're in love to that person._ Kay snorted a laugh. _Fall in love with Miles Edgeworth?_ _I only met him twice._ _It's certainly no more because he is very cynical and pissed me off at Trucy's birthday party earlier._ _How could I fall in love again, especially to a rude and arrogant man like Miles Edgeworth._

And Kay isn't aware, that nothing is impossible in this world.

 **To be continued…**


	2. The Nice Doctor

A/ N: I'm kinda lost of how leukemia chemotherapy for children works, Because It's been years since the last time I saw leukemia chemotherapy patient's children. If you find something inaccurate with the chemotherapy scene, please feel free to correct me!

And yeah, this chapter contains some sexual content.

Enjoy this chapter 2.

 **Chapter 2**

When he returned home from Trucy's birthday party, Edgeworth also feel strange. At his home, he constantly imagines Dr. Faraday's face. He couldn't banish from his mind, how they collide with each other before, how he wiped Dr. Faraday's face and clothes, how their bodies were very close and nearly touch each other, how Dr. Faraday's perfume scent ... Dr. Faraday's scent body reminds him of Lana's scent that he always missed. Edgeworth frowns. Actually, what's wrong with him ? He only met the doctor twice.. He didn't know that young doctor so well, and why he could not stop imagining her face? _Hmm… perhaps because her body smell like Lana._ _So I'm constantly thinking about her. Yes, obviously so._ _There is no other explanation._

Edgeworth then having dinner in the dining room with Franziska and Joerg. When he eat, the shadow of Dr. Faraday's face that looks so annoyed when he collided with her, re-emerged in his mind. He becomes can't understand more ... why he feels glad and wanted to grin like an idiot when remembering the incident on Trucy's birthday party this afternoon?

"Daddy, why are Daddy playing with Daddy's food? My teacher said it isn't good to play with food," said Joerg. Edgeworth raised his head quickly, then smiled a little.

"It's okay, son, Daddy just, has a lot to think right now."

"The party was fun, right, Daddy? Lots of balloons and piles of gifts! The food also very delicious! Trucy make me jealous, Daddy!"

"Jealous? Why, son? Do you want to throw a party as well on your birthday later?"

"No, Daddy, but I'm jealous that Trucy has Aunt Maya! Aunt Maya very kind to Trucy! Aunt Maya kept calling Trucy as 'dear', kissed Trucy's cheeks, and much more!"

Edgeworth stays silent, and continues swallowing his food. He did not know what to answer. Until Franziska cleared her throat, then said, "Joerg. Do you want to have a new mother?"

Edgeworth nearly chokes on the eggs that he had just swallowed, while Joerg looks at Franziska with are-you-mad-auntie glare. Joerg then shook his head vigorously.

"Of course not, Auntie. I don't want a new mother. Because my mommy is Mommy Lana, and no one can replace her!"

Edgeworth coughed softly, decided to keep Joerg away from this kind of conversation. "Okey, little champ, it's already late, it's time to sleep. Come on."

"But, Daddy! I'm not sleepy yet, I still wanted to watch Steel Samurai, there are rerun episode this night..."

"It is already 9, Joerg. You're still a child, and you may not stay up too late. Later Daddy will record the Steel Samurai rerun episode for you."

Joerg folded his hands, then pursed his lips. "Daddy! How many thousands times I must to tell you, I'm not a child anymore! I'm 9 years old now, Daddy! I'm in grade third now! I've become a man!"

Both Edgeworth and Franziska laugh.

"Joerg, your father is right. You can't stay up too late, you'll be late for school tomorrow. You must obey what your father said. Now, go to your room with your Daddy, and go to sleep."

Joerg shrugged. "All right, Auntie. Good night, Auntie."

"Come on, little champ. Here we go!" Edgeworth said, lifting his son up high from his chair, and bring Joerg into his room. Joerg thrashed, trying to escape from Edgeworth's grip.

"Daddy! I don't want to be carried by you! I've grown! I've become a gentleman!"

Franziska chuckled to see the father-son behaviour, and then clear up her food, and walked into her bedroom.

In Joerg's room, Edgeworth laid Joerg slowly into his bed. Because Joerg still upset due to being carry forcibly, he then tickled Edgeworth's waist hard. Edgeworth laughed and tickle Joerg's waist too. For a few minutes, the father and son tickle each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, enough, son." said Edgeworth. "Now, time to turn off the lights, and sleep." Edgeworth unfolded Joerg's blanket and blanketed Joerg. After that he bowed slightly, and kissed Joerg's forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Hm? What's the matter, son?"

"According to you, what are Mommy doing right now?"

Edgeworth felt his heart sink. Heard his son talking about Lana, make him feels more pain when remembered of late Lana's memories.

"I don't know, son."

"Daddy, I want to meet with Mommy. Can you bring me to meet with Mommy, Daddy?"

Edgeworth didn't know what to answer other than to say, "Yes, son. We will visit Mommy's tomb this weekend. How, do you agree?"

Joerg's facial expressions become more cheerful, and he nodded with vigor.

"Daddy, what kind of person my mommy is? How Mommy's like?"

"You don't remember how your Mommy's like, son?"

Joerg shook his head slowly. "Hardly, Daddy. I was very young when Mommy go. Auntie Franzy-Whippy says, Mommy is very pretty."

Edgeworth chuckled. "And your aunt are very right, Joerg. Your mom are so beautiful. More beautiful than any woman in this world. And your mother was a very great, amazing woman… Also very kind and have big heart. If she still alive, you will be very proud of her, son."

"How do you meet with Mommy, Daddy?"

"She was my boss when Daddy handles a SL-9 case, a very complicated case. When handling the case, Mommy and Daddy did everything together. Investigate, gathering evidence, tidying case files…. That's how we became very close, we have lunch together, dinner together, watching movies together, play bike and golf together, and ... Eventually we fell in love. Then Daddy propose Mommy in the courtroom, after that we got married and eventually have you." Edgeworth's eyes becomes empty when he recalled his beautiful days and memories with Lana.

After listening to Edgeworth's short story about how his parents met, Joerg seemed very fascinated. He then said, "Daddy, do you love Mommy very much?"

With astonishment Edgeworth turned his head to his only son. "Of course, son. Although your mother is now gone, Daddy will never, ever, and will not be able to stop loving her."

"Then you may not betray Mommy, Daddy."

Edgeworth's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, son?"

"I don't want Daddy to find a new mother for me."

Edgeworth snorted a laugh, feel very amused. With a bit of exasperated, he pinched Joerg's cheeks, and ruffled his hair. "Joerg. Don't take your aunt's words too seriously."

"But I want Daddy promise to me. Daddy will never betray Mommy."

 _Oh, my dear little sister Franziska._ _Looks like I must talk seriously with her about what kind of television shows that Joerg watched during my stay in Germany._ _Looks like my son watching too many soap operas._

"Don't worry, son. Daddy promise to you. Now, it's already night, and it's time to sleep. Sweet dreams, son."

"I'll dream of Daddy and Mommy! I love you, Daddy."

Kissed his son's forehead once again, Edgeworth said, "I love you too, my little son." Then he stood up from Joerg's bed, and turn off the Joerg's lights room.

 **March 28th, 2028** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

"Daddy! Where are you going? It's Saturday? Daddy had promised! Daddy says, we're going to Mommy's tomb today," Joerg protested in dismay as he saw Edgeworth dressed in a hurry, and insert bunch of case files into his briefcase.

"Daddy has a very important work to and can't be abandoned, Joerg. We'll go to Mommy's tomb after Daddy's job is completed, don't worry." With still a rush, Edgeworth buttoning his briefcase.

"But, Daddy! Auntie Franzy-Whippy also out of the city, this is Saturday, I don't want to be left alone in home. I'll go with you, Daddy," whined Joerg again. Sighed for a moment, Edgeworth knelt in front of Joerg, trying to give him understanding.

"There's Helena here. Son, this is an adult business, if Daddy can, Daddy also want to invite you to go with Daddy, but Daddy can't. Later, when all Daddy's work complete, we're not only going to visit Mommy's tomb, but we're going to the amusement park and eat ice cream as well. How it will sounds? Do you like it?" said Edgeworth while taking out his little finger.

Joerg seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally he welcomed Edgeworth's little finger. "Okay then, Daddy. But please don't too long."

"Good boy." With half running, Edgeworth step out of his house, got into his car, and drove to his office.

Frowning, and with upset heart, Joerg sitting on the couch, and turn on the Balton cartoon to diminish his annoyance. Just about 30 minutes he's watching the cartoon, suddenly he felt very sick. He scrambled to his feet to go to the bathroom, but his whole body felt very weak. He sat back on the couch, and vomited on the floor. As he bent over to vomit again, something red dripping from both of his nostrils. Joerg started crying loudly.

"D-dadddyyyyyyy ... ..I want d-dadddy ... H-helena ... p-pl-ease ca-ll d-daddy ..." shouted Joerg weakly. Helena, who was hanging clothes in the yard, didn't hear her boss' son was in pain inside the house. Then, suddenly, Joerg fell off the couch and started seizing. What a shock to Helena when she steps into the house, she found Joerg were seizing on the floor that has been filled with vomit, and blood pouring from both of his nostrils.

"Oh, my God, young master!" Frantically, Helena brings Joerg back onto the couch, and prop Joerg's head with a pillow to prevent Joerg's head hit with anything. Helena then took the home's phone, and call Edgeworth's cellphone number. No answer. The answer is from the machine operator who said, "The number you are trying to call can't be contacted. Please try again later."

Still with tremendous panic, Helena tried to call Edgeworth's office phone number.

Meanwhile, in his office, Edgeworth were busy sorting the case files of a large case that he will handle. Edgeworth had a bad feeling, like there was something wrong, but because there are no any phone call from his home, Edgeworth thinks it's just his feeling. _Joerg must be fine in home, if not, surely Helena will immediately call me._ He did not realize that his phone died. He then examined one by one pile of case files in front of him along with his secretary, Veronica, who has fall in love with him for a long time without Edgeworth know about it.

"So, the suspect of this underage rape case are Nicholas White? White? Did he have a blood relationship with Redd White?"

"Yes, that's right, Mr. Edgeworth. Nicholas White is the younger brother of Redd White..." Veronica's words interrupted by the office's phone ringing.

"One moment, Mr. Edgeworth." Veronica then picked up the telephone.

"Edgeworth Law Office, his secretary, Veronica, speaking."

Veronica nearly dropped the phone after hear Helena's hysterical cries.

"Miss Veronica, this is Helena, Master Edgeworth's family servant. Please tell Master Edgeworth immediately, that his son is very sick now and he must go home soon! I've been trying to call his cell phone many times, but his cell phone seems to die. Please, Miss Veronica! Don't forget to tell Master!"

"All right, Helena. I'll tell Mr. Edgeworth." She hung up the phone, then snorted with disgust. _What an excessive servant. Kids always sick from time to time. No, I may not miss a rare opportunity to be just alone with Mr. Edgeworth in the office. He may not go home too soon._ _I will not tell him._ _His son will be fine._ _I'm sure his son just have fever or cough like children in common._

"From who, Veronica?" asked Edgeworth when Veronica approached him again.

"They call the wrong number, Mr. Edgeworth. They think we are a Chinese food restaurant."

Edgeworth chuckles. "Seriously. Okay, Veronica, can you help me fill out this form ... and this ... but please take a good look at the form carefully, don't make any mistakes when fill the forms."

"All right, Mr. Edgeworth." Smiling triumphantly, Veronica then start filling pile of forms that Edgeworth given to her, while her eyes occasionally glancing at Edgeworth to admire her boss handsome face. _Just s_ _ee it, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _I will win your heart, as when Lana Skye conquered your heart._

"Oh, my God, where's Master? Why he's not coming home yet?" said Helena panicked, glancing at the clock. It's been almost two hours since Helena called Edgeworth's office, but Edgeworth still not come home. She had called Franziska too, but it's impossible for Franziska to go home because she was out of town, and her work can't be abandoned. Helena didn't know what to do besides compress Joerg's hot body and jammed Joerg's nose to stop the nosebleeds. While Joerg kept crying and calling his father.

"Young Master, calm down, young master, you should go to the hospital, I'll call an ambulance..."

"I don't want! I don't want to be taken to the hospital! D-dd-aaaddddddy...I want daddy ! I want daddy !" Joerg shouted repeatedly. Helena stroked Joerg's hair, trying to calm him down.

"All right, all right. Ssssh ... .shhh ...Young Master, your father will come home soon, calm down, young master ..."

"Water. Helena, I want water. "

"Alright, young master. Wait a minute." Helena then rose from the chair to take a glass of water. When she returned from the kitchen, she saw Doctor Faraday's business card lying on the table. After she helped Joerg to drink, Helena decided to call Dr. Faraday. She remembered she had heard Miss Von Karma talking to Phoenix and Maya that Dr. Kay Faraday is the doctor who will handle Joerg.

"Doctor Kay Faraday speaking, who is this?"

"Doctor Faraday, this is Helena, Master Edgeworth's family servant. I am so sorry if I disturb you so late in the weekend, but, Master Edgeworth's son is very sick right now, he had a high fever, vomiting, and bleeding a lot, Doctor. Master at work, and still not come home yet. Can you come here, Dr. Faraday ? To check Joerg? I'm really confused what to do, Doctor. Joerg won't to be taken to hospital. Once again, I apologize profusely has been bothering you."

"It's okay, Helena. Can you give Mr. Edgeworth's home address?"

Helen told Kay their address, then hung up. While waiting for Kay to come, Helena continued to compress Joerg. Helena felt a little irritated to her boss. _How come Master can still priority his work than his sick son_ _?_ She thought annoyed. _Luckily I found Doctor Faraday's business card._ _Otherwise, I don't know what will happen to young Joerg._

Shortly afterward, the house's doorbell rang. Helena steps out to greet Kay. They then shake hands.

"Doctor Faraday, thank you very much for coming. Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, Helena. It's my duty as a doctor. Where is little Joerg?"

"He's in the TV room, Doctor. Come, come in, doctor." They both then stepped inside. Deftly Kay immediately took her medicine box. She pulled out a stethoscope, syringes, and several bottles of vitamins.

"Hello, Joerg. We meet again. Do you remember me?" asked Kay, while smiling sweetly. Joerg nodded.

"Yes. You're Doctor Kay Faraday, right?"

"That's right. Now, please tell me, how do you feel, honey? Don't be afraid, just tell me as details as possible."

"I felt sick, I had stomach ache, I feel like throwing up constantly. I felt dizzy and my nose feels funny, Doctor."

"What do you mean with your nose feels funny, honey? Can you explain in more detail?" asked Kay again.

"My nose feels blocked and sore, and sometimes feels hot, then cold."

"Okay. Any other complaints, honey?"

"My legs feels so ache. If I tried to stand up, I fell," said Joerg again innocently.

"Okay, honey. I'll make you feel more comfortable, okay? First of all, we will do something for your stomach to make you not feel sick again." Kay then took out a bottle of eucalyptus oil from her medical bag. She unscrewed the bottle, exposing Joerg's shirts, and smears the eucalyptus oil to Joerg's stomach. Kay smears the eucalyptus oil to Joerg's stomach for almost 10 minutes.

"How do you feel, honey? Your stomach still hurt?"

Joerg shook his head slowly. "It feels better, Doctor. My stomach now feels warm and comfortable. Thank you, Doctor."

"Well ... now, you have to take medication to make you won't feel nausea anymore, and to make your nosebleed stop. Come on, honey, open your mouth."

"I don't want! Medications usually feels bitter! I don't want to!"

"This medications is different, honey. This medication isn't taste bitter. See," Kay then took a bottle of medicine from the table, and showed the botle to Joerg. "This medication has variety of tasty flavors. There are orange flavor, strawberry, grape, apple, and mango flavors. You can choose which flavor that you want, honey."

Joerg stares to the medication bottle that Kay shows in awe. "I want the orange flavor, Doctor! I love orange very much!"

"All right, now, let's open your mouth, and we take the medicine." Then Kay pouring the medicine with orange flavor into a spoon, while Joerg opened his mouth wide. Kay plays with the spoon in her hand, moves the spoon like a plane, before finally insert the spoon into Joerg's mouth.

"Well, the plane's patrol has been filled! How it feels, Joerg?"

"It feels good, Doctor!" said Joerg with sparkling eyes. "Can I try other flavors?"

Kay chuckled. "No, Joerg. You can only drink one flavor only. Do you still feel nauseous, honey? Your nose still feels funny?"

"No, Doctor."

"Well, then, now we are going to inject you and massage your poor legs, so your legs won't feel sore or ache again. Okay?"

Joerg's eyes widened with frightened, he grabbed his blanket tightly, then shouted, "I don't want an injection! It's definitely will very hurt! I don't need to be injected, Doctor!"

"It's okay, dear Joerg. If you want to be injected...I will give a gift for you."

"What is it, doctor?"

"Here." Kay unpacking her bag again and takes out two large packs of Tobrelone white chocolate. Her mentor has teach her that a powerful way to persuade young patients is preparing gifts of chocolate and candy, so Kay always prepare to bring chocolates and candy when she was examining the patient. Joerg's eyes sparkled again when he saw the chocolate packs.

"Is all that for me, Doctor? I can eat all of them?" asked Joerg enthusiastically.

"Yes, you may. With one condition, you must be willing to be injected. How, Joerg?"

"If I don't want to be injected, I'm not going to get chocolate?"

"Of course not."

Joerg seemed to hesitate for a moment, but in the end he held out his hand. "All right, Doctor. I want an injection. But slow down, Doctor."

"Smart boy."

Kay then injected Joerg's arm carefully, while Joerg grimace slowly.

"Well," said Kay after done injected Joerg, "It isn't hurt, isn't it, honey? Here, the gift for you, because you're a smart and brave boy, you didn't cry during an injection." Kay handed over two Toblerone chocolate packages to Joerg's hands. "While you eat chocolate, I will massage your legs, so your poor legs, won't feel sore anymore. How about it, honey? Agree?"

"Agreed, Doctor Faraday!" said Joerg loudly.

Helena, who had been watching the two of them, feels very relieved. _My decision to call Dr. Faraday to come here was right._ _Doctor Faraday very motherly and very soft..._ _She is very ideal to become Joerg's new mother. However, Young Master Joerg still needs a mother._ Helena then shook her head, surprised by herself, how she could have such a silly thought. She has known Edgeworth for so long, and Edgeworth might not want to get married again.

Edgeworth can't concentrate with his work. Feeling uneasy continuously emerge to his mind. He can't feel calm. Unable to bear anymore, Edgeworth reached into his pocket for take out his cell phone to call his home. His heart was beating when he realized that his phone died. No wonder there are no any phone call from home. It turns out his cell phone died. Finally he decided to call home using his office phone.

"Edgeworth's family residence here, Edgeworth's family servant, Helena, talk."

"Helena? Is everything fine at home? How's Joerg? He's okay, right? Somehow I have a bad feeling..."

"Master?" Helena's voice sounded very surprised. "Master, I called Master's office since about four hours ago. The one who answer is your secretary, I believe her name is Veronica. I told her to immediately tell Master to go home early. Joerg had fever, vomiting, nosebleeds, and convulsions, Master."

"WHAT?" shouted Edgeworth. He felt his blood boil. "Then how's my son now? How's his condition?"

"Luckily I found Doctor Faraday's business card. I immediately called Doctor Faraday and she takes good care of Joerg. Joerg's legs now being massaged by Dr. Faraday. Joerg's fever had gone down, and his nosebleed had stopped, Master. Thanks to Dr. Faraday."

"Alright, thank you very much, Helena. I'll be home soon." Furiously, Edgeworth hung up and started packing his briefcase.

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth? Where do you want to go? There are still many files that you need to sign..."

Edgeworth glared angrily toward Veronica. With anger he asked in a slightly raised voice, "Miss Veronica. Can you explain why you didn't tell me that my son was sick at home? My servant, Helena said, she have called since four hours ago. And she said, the one who picked up her phone call was you. She asks you to notify me and told me to go home."

Veronica swallowed. _Oh shit._ "I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I completely forgot."

Edgeworth laughs grimly. "Forget? Don't play dumb with me, Miss Veronica. When you picked up the phone, and you answer the phone, I asked you, who was calling. And what is your answer? You said the caller dialed the wrong number, you tell me that the caller think this office is a Chinese food restaurant. Could you please tell me why you lied to me?"

"I, uh ... Mr. Edgeworth, I…..I ... "

"You can't explain. Alright. You won't answer why you lied to me. OK. I'm not going to force you to explain. But, you need to know, Miss Veronica, that my son is the most important thing for me." Still with his whole body quivering with fury, Edgeworth buttoning his briefcase, and walked out of the office, and get ready to go home.

At home, Edgeworth ran quickly into his home. He was very stunned, when he saw Kay feeding Joerg, while continuing to compress Joerg body.

"Daddy!" shouted Joerg. "Finally you came home too!"

"Doctor Faraday," Edgeworth murmured softly, "You take care of my son?"

Kay looked at him, and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth. Because Helena said, she has called you to go home early, but you still not come home. Lots of work, eh, Mr. Edgeworth? So you don't have time at all for your sick son?"

"My secretary who answered when Helena called my office, Dr. Faraday. And she did not tell me that Joerg is sick at home." Edgeworth then approach to Joerg. "How are you feeling, son? Is still anything that makes you feel sick?"

"No, Daddy! This is all thanks to Dr. Faraday! She gave me medication with delicious orange flavor, she massaged my legs, and she also smears my stomach so I don't feel sick anymore! She also gives me chocolates because I want to be injected, Daddy!" said Joerg cheerfully.

"Really?" Edgeworth turned around, then unconsciously, because he felt so grateful, he held and kissed Kay's hands. "Thank you very much, Dr. Faraday. Thank you for take good care of my son. Thank you very much, from the bottom of my heart."

When he realized that he was holding and kissing Kay's hands, Edgeworth felt his cheeks heat. Kay's face became red as apples in an instant. Kay clumsily pulled her hand slowly from Edgeworth's hands, then she hastily looked at the floor as she answered, "You're welcome, Mr. Edgeworth. I just do my duty as a doctor."

"I'm sorry if ... I ... uh ... Sorry, Doctor ... I ... just ... want… to thank ..." Edgeworth said awkwardly. His cheeks getting hotter.

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Now it's time for me to go home. Joerg," Kay turned her head toward Joerg, "Get well soon." Then Kay turned her toward Edgeworth again, and whispered,"Mr. Edgeworth, this Wednesday, please bring Joerg to the hospital. We must start his treatment."

"All right, Doctor Faraday. Er ... I really thank you once again."

Still with her face red because her hands kissed by Edgeworth, Kay takes her doctor's bag, and go home.

"Daddy," said Joerg accusingly, "Why are you holding and kiss Doctor Faraday's hands like that? I don't like to see it."

"Son, it's just a reflex. Because Daddy very thankful to her. She's willing to take care of you for hours although we can say she barely known us."

"Yes, Daddy, Dr. Faraday is nice. But I don't like the way Daddy looked at her and the way she looked at you, Daddy," said Joerg again as he folded his arms. "For sure Mommy felt very sad right now."

"What do you mean, son?"

"Auntie Franzy-Whippy says, Mommy always watching over us from up there. Mommy certainly also see when you hold and kiss Doctor Faraday's hands from up there, Daddy. What will Mommy say? Mommy must be very sad in heaven there."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, and began to laugh. "Joerg, son, you can't be think that Daddy and Dr. Faraday fall in love with each other, isn't it?"

"It seems so, from the way you look at each other before," fumed Joerg.

Edgeworth ruffled Joerg's hair. "Son. It's just a sign of gratitude. Because Doctor Faraday take good care of you when Daddy was working. Are your teachers didn't teach you in school, if people do something nice to us, we must give a sign of gratitude to them? Anyway, Daddy and Dr. Faraday only met three times. Don't be silly, Joerg."

"Yes, but ..."

"Don't you believe in Daddy?"

"Well, um, yeah ... well, I believe in you, Daddy."

"That's a good boy. Doctor Faraday says, we have to go to the hospital on Wednesday, to start, er ... you treatment."

"Treatment?" said Joerg not understand. "Treatment for what, Daddy? I feel healthy. I don't need to go to the doctor again."

Edgeworth sighed deeply. "Do you remember when Daddy told you a few days ago that you were suffering from leukemia, Joerg?"

"Yes, Daddy. Then? Actually I didn't understand what that means."

"Leukemia is the cause ... er ... you often fever, vomiting and nosebleeds. Therefore, you must undergo treatment with Doctor Faraday so you will not have a fever, vomiting, or a nosebleed again. If you won't to undergo the treatment with Doctor Faraday, later you will always have fever, vomiting and nosebleeds. Is that what you want, son?"

"Well ... um ..of course not."

"Nice. Do you want to go to your bedroom now, are you still want to watch TV?"

"I still want to watch TV, Daddy. It's okay, right?"

"Yes, Daddy let you watch TV until evening because tomorrow is Sunday. If you want to sleep, call Daddy, okay?" said Edgeworth, then kiss Joerg's top head.

"Alright, Daddy. Daddy, when are we going to visit the Mommy's tomb?"

"We'll talk about it later, okay? Enjoy watching."

Edgeworth then went to his room and lay down on his bed. He was delighted because Doctor Faraday willing to take care his son for hours ... If there is no Doctor Faraday, he can't imagine of Joerg's condition now. Somehow he felt glad that he held and kissing Doctor Faraday's hands earlier. And he had just realized that Dr. Faraday, can't be denied, is a very beautiful woman, with bright green eyes, her gray hair flowing beautifully, with her coat doctor ... .. _Ngh !_ _What's wrong with my feeling?!_ _It's the same feeling when I first fell in love with Lana ..._ Edgeworth frowned, then shook his head. _No._ _This is wrong._ _In any case, this is very wrong._ _See how upset Joerg was when he saw me and Doctor Faraday held hands each other._ _However, I can't, and I may not fall in love with Dr. Faraday._ _Anyway, I've just known her. I only met her three times._ _It's certainly no more than admiration feeling._ Edgeworth then turn off his bedroom light, and instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Wednesday finally comes. As he had promised, Edgeworth brings Joerg to the hospital to start his treatment. He had talked to school about Joerg's disease, and the school said Joerg will get different treatment from his friends. Edgeworth felt very scared and tense. Previously, he had read on the internet about how leukemia's treatment works, the chemotherapy, and the experience of parents who have to watch their small children in pain due to leukemia chemotherapy. Read all of it makes Edgeworth scared and not ready.

"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth, good morning, Joerg! You guys ready for the first phase of chemotherapy today?"

Joerg, clinging to Edgeworth's arm, throw asked glanced to his father.

"Daddy, what is chemotherapy?"

"Chemotherapy is a treatment to kill the cancer cells inside your body, Joerg." Kay replied.

"Cancer cells? What is cancer, Daddy?" asked Joerg again innocently.

"Uh ... It's kind of.. an illness name, Joerg ... "

"Is with chemotherapy, I will not feel nauseous or nosebleed again, Daddy?"

"That's right, smart kid," said Kay. "Well, let's start the chemo right now. Come on, Joerg, Mr. Edgeworth. Follow me."

Kay then guides Edgeworth and Joerg to the chemo room for children. When step inside to the chemo room, Joerg's eyes widen in fear. Saw so many different kinds of strange equipments, needles and IV in the room. Edgeworth himself was horrified, afraid of what he will see later.

"Okay, Joerg, first of all, you have to change your clothes with a hospital gown. Come on, handsome boy, come here, I will help you wear the hospital gown."

"Come on, Joerg, don't let Dr. Faraday wait too long," whispered Edgeworth. Joerg step forward, then take off his clothes. After that Kay helped Joerg wearing a hospital gown. After done, Kay told Joerg to lie on the bed that she had been provided. Joerg slowly lay down, his heart pounding.

"Okay, smart boy, can you tilt your body for a while, honey? We must inject you first."

Joerg followed Kay's order, and tilt his body slightly. Kay then pull out a syringe from her doctor's coat and injected Joerg's back slowly. Edgeworth leaning against the chemo room wall, watching tensely. After injecting Joerg's backs for at least three times, Kay put some needles on Joerg's back. Initially, Joerg looks can handle this situation well, but after few minutes passing, he began to cry. Edgeworth can't bear to see his son tortured like that. Seeing his son's tiny body fitted with various needles, nearly broke his heart. He then turned his face, and took shed tears silently.

 _Be patience, boy ... be patience, this is for you recover from your illness .._

"Okay, finished. Smart boy, now we go to the radiology room for radiation therapy. Come on, honey, don't be afraid."

"I want to be carried by Daddy," pleaded Joerg with spoiled.

"Yes, come on, here, son," Edgeworth murmured, and lifting Joerg's tiny body. The three of them walked up to the radiology room. In the radiology room, Kay asks Edgeworth to lay Joerg on top of an MRI machine.

"Okay, I'll explain a little. We will carry out an external radio therapy, Mr. Edgeworth. This radiotherapy is commonly called Intraoperative Radiation Therapy (IORT). I'll take an X-ray on Joerg's back to kill cancer cells that exist in the little Joerg's body. This X-ray machines usually called megavoltage or linear accelerator. This is the most effective way to heal your son's leukemia, Mr. Edgeworth. But, I must tell you, that radiation therapy has side effects. After doing this radiation therapy, little Joerg will feel fatigue, and hair loss."

"Hair loss? Joerg will be bald?" asked Edgeworth sputtered.

"Yes, that's right, Mr. Edgeworth. It is the most common side effects for cancer patients."

"Can't you prevent that side effect, Doctor?" Edgeworth swallowed. "My son very likes his hair, and…er… he won't be happy to be bald."

Kay smiled weakly. "Too bad I can't prevent it, Mr. Edgeworth. Forgive me. Can we start the radiation therapy right now?"

"Yes, please, doctor."

"Joerg dear, you must prone in the MRI. You can do it by yourself, or do you need me to help you?"

"I can do it by myself, Doctor!" said Joerg loudly, then he prone in the MRI machine.

"Well, okay, everything is ready ... Joerg, honey, we will start the radiation therapy, please don't move until I said, 'OK!' Understand, dear Joerg? Can you stay for not moving your body for a while?"

"I can, Doctor! Don't be afraid to believe in me!"

"Alright…. Let's get started!" Kay then turns on the MRI machine, megavoltage, and the linear accelerator. Slowly, Joerg pushed into the MRI tube machine. Edgeworth bites his finger, he feels he really wants to climbing into the machine that surrounds his little son's body. The noisy sound of the MRI machine and X-Ray make Edgeworth feel dizzy. Edgeworth heaved a deep breath, waiting resignedly.

After about 30 minutes, the radiation therapy finally completed and Joerg out of the MRI machine. When Joerg come out, Joerg sob loudly. Some parts of his hair had fallen out. Deftly Edgeworth holding back his son, and kissed Joerg's head.

"It's alright, son, it's alright. Everything is finished, be patient, be patient, son, you're with Daddy here. There, there, don't cry again."

"D-daddy ... It's so painful ... Dd-daddy, my hair fall out ... D-ddaddy ... am I going to be bald?" said Joerg in the middle of his sobs.

"Why are you afraid of becoming bald, Joerg dear?" asked Kay softly.

"I'm afraid of being ridiculed by my friends at school. And they certainly will mock me if I'm bald," sobbed Joerg again.

Kay stroked Joerg remaining hairs affectionaly, then replied, "Joerg. You don't need to be afraid to be bald. Joerg, honey, do you like movies?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Faraday."

"Try to tell me, what kind of movies do you like? What are you favorite movie?"

The topic of the movies making Joerg stop crying in an instant. "I love the Fast Furious movie, Doctor."

"Well, then you know Vin Diesel, the actor who plays as Dominic Toretto, The Rock, and Jason Statham, the actor who plays as Owen Shaw?"

"Yes, Doctor! They're very great! The Rock and Vin Diesel are very skilled in driving cars! They also catch the bad guys! Jason Statham is also very cool, even though he's a villain!"

Kay smiled a little. "And, are all of them have hair?"

Joerg's eyes widened again. "No. All of them are bald!"

"Exactly! Being bald is not something that must make you ashamed, dear! You see, The Rock, Vin Diesel, Jason Statham, all of them are bald and have no hair? Although they are bald, but they have a lot of fans from around the world, they are very well known, many people who admire them, including you. Are they insulted because they are bald? Not at all, right? Therefore, you don't need to be afraid of becoming bald. Okay?"

"Well, you're right, Doctor! OK! I won't be afraid to be bald! I will be a famous action movie star without having hair like Vin Diesel!"

"Good boy, good-looking kid, brave boy! Okay, now, time to change your clothes again, and you can wait outside, I need to talk alone with your father. You don't mind that, honey?"

"All right, Doctor! But please don't be too long!" Then Joerg change his clothes again, and walked out, leaving Edgeworth alone with Kay. Edgeworth really fascinated by how Kay persuade and encourage Joerg. Inevitably, he admits that Kay is a woman who is very motherly and very tender. See how Kay treats his son, Edgeworth feels ashamed because he's very cynical to Kay when they first met and at Trucy's birthday party.

"You're really good with children, Dr. Faraday," Edgeworth murmured with admiration tone.

"Mr. Edgeworth, don't exaggerating. I'm just doing my duty as a doctor. As a doctor, I must be able to give hope and encouragement as high as possible on my patients. Also for the patient's family," Kay raised her head a bit. "I saw how you cried quietly when I put needles on Joerg's back, Mr. Edgeworth. I know, it must be very hard for a single father like you to see your only son in pain like that. But, Mr. Edgeworth, believe me, if you can be strong, then your son will also be strong. Hope is always there, Mr. Edgeworth. If you sometimes feel desperate and want to consult me, I'm ready anytime."

"Thank you very much, Doctor. You're right, it's very difficult for me. I've just been close to Joerg for only a month, and suddenly he was sentenced to suffer from this disease. I admit, I was very shocked. "

"I understand, Mr. Edgeworth. I've met with a lot of parents who are in the same position as you. I need to remind you that your son's leukemia treatment will require long time, probably about 2 years. I also will give you the list of what kind of foods that can't be eat by your son."

"It's okay, Doctor. The important thing is my son can fully recover. I will follow all of the treatment stages. Doctor Faraday, by the way, would you have dinner with me tomorrow?" asked Edgeworth suddenly. Edgeworth himself was amazed and shocked by what he has just said. _What the hell am I thinking?_ _Why am I suddenly inviting her to dinner without thinking first?_ _Why would I invite her to dinner without realized it?_

Because Kay not answered immediately, Edgeworth hurriedly continued, "Well, just if you want to, Doctor, I mean, uh, I just wanted to, uh, er, thank you, because you .. you've handled...my son very well .. But I can understand if you don't want to .." He crossed his finger, he had half hoped that Kay won't accept his invitation.

With a red face, Kay replied, "Of course, Mr. Edgeworth. Maybe, uh, it would be nice." _And maybe this is a chance to know him more._ _Maybe he's not as cold as I thought, or as people thought._

"Um, all right then, Dr. Faraday ... tomorrow night at Borscht Bowl Club the restaurant, at 7pm, how?"

"All right, Mr. Edgeworth. Thank you very much for the invitation. Good afternoon, Mr. Edgeworth."

Then the two of them shook hands. As they shook hands, both of them feel the warmth grip in each other hand. Both are unwilling to release their stares. Both of them can't understand whether they were in love although they only met a few times.

Life is really unpredictable, and can't understandable sometimes.

 **April 2** **nd,** **2028** **  
Borscht Bowl Club**

Edgeworth waiting anxiously at the table that he has been ordered. Luckily, he managed to fool Joerg that he has sudden important work. Joerg certainly won't be happy and will be very angry if he knew that he invited Kay to dinner, just the two of them. After almost 20 minutes of waiting, Kay finally appeared. When Kay appeared, Edgeworth's heart beat faster than usual. Kay wore a long red dress, with blue high heels. Makes her looks beautiful tripled times than when she wore a doctor's coat. For a few seconds, Edgeworth just struck by Kay's elegance and beauty.

"Please sit down, Dr. Faraday," Edgeworth murmured awkwardly as sliding the chair in front of him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth."

"What do you want to order? Just say it. Here's, the menu." Edgeworth then handed the menu to Kay. Kay took the menu and said, "Hmm. I'd like to order fetuccini."

"Fetuccini? I also want to order that food. It seems we have the same tastes, Dr. Faraday."

"Yes, it's my favorite food, Mr. Edgeworth."

"And you like something to drink?"

"Hmm ..." Kay perused the menu once again. "I think ... I want to ... drink vodka."

"Vodka?" Edgeworth stunned. "Is a doctor was allowed to drink vodka?"

Kay giggled. "We're not allowed to drink vodka while treating patients, Mr. Edgeworth. If we're not dealing with patients, it's up to us."

"Oh. I never knew that. Okay then. Waiter," Edgeworth snapped his fingers. A waitress went over to their table. "Our order is 2 plates of fettuccini and two bottles of vodka."

The waitress nodded her head. "Alright. Wait a minute, Mr. and Miss."

While waiting for their food and drinks to came, Edgeworth and Kay conversing. In an instant, they felt they have close and share strong bond. Edgeworth told Kay about how he met Lana, how he lost Lana, and how he left Joerg for 7 years ... While Kay also told Edgeworth about her life, about how she and her father had a big fight because she decided to take career in the medical world, while her father wanted her to follow in his footsteps as a prosecutor, and how her former lover, Sebastian Debeste, dumped her and married another woman while they were almost engaged. The more he hear about Kay's life story, Edgeworth felt he increasingly likes Kay. He really enjoy talking with Kay, she's a very good listener. Likewise with Kay. After talking with Edgeworth, Kay began to understand that Edgeworth is actually a kind and friendly person, he just don't know how to show it.

The waitress then came and brought their order. They began eating and drinking, while continuing to carry on their conversations. As the hours passed, they began to drunk, while day was getting late. It's almost midnight when they leave the restaurant. Because it's already midnight, Edgeworth decided to drive Kay to her apartment. He knows Kay's apartment address from Kay's business card that Kay gave to her a few days ago because Kay was too drunk to tell her apartment's address.

Arriving at Kay's apartment, both of them have been very drunk from drinking too much vodka.

"You ... * hic * ... .you're .. * hic * ... so ... * hic * handsome... Mr. Edgeworth ..."

"And ... you're...so… beautiful ...Miss Faraday.."

Both of them stand very close now. Still in very drunk state, Kay then pulled Edgeworth's collar, and attacked Edgeworth's lips with fast and hot kiss. Edgeworth who also drunk, kissed Kay's back. He put his hands on Kay's waist, squeezing Kay's waist gently, make Kay groaned softly. Kay wrapped her arms around Edgeworth's neck, and kissed Edgeworth again, this time with her tongue.

Slowly, Kay unbuttoned Edgeworth's shirt one by one, and then after all the buttons unbuttoned, she threw Edgeworth's shirt to the floor. Kay then stroked Edgeworth's fine chest with her thumb. Edgeworth sighed softly and grabbed the back of Kay's head to deepen the kiss. Edgeworth then pulled Kay's dress down to her shoulders. After that Edgeworth kissed and licked Kay's shoulders, make Kay groaned softly again.

"Don't stop ... ..please continue ..." Kay said with a giggle. Still with their lips pressed each other firmly, Kay lowered her entire dress to the floor, make her wear only a bra and dark blue panties. They break the kiss for a moment for air. With his hands a bit shaking, Edgeworth pulls down Kay's bra strap to her shoulder. Kay's rough hand guiding Edgeworth to unhook her bra. After managed to unhook Kay's bra, Edgeworth throw Kay's bra to the floor as well. Edgeworth then kissed Kay's neck, his kiss down to Kay's chest. Slowly, Edgeworth knelt in front of Kay, kissed Kay's left breast, while his hands stroked Kay's right breast gently.

"Ahhh ... ahh ... .. it feels so goooood !" moaned Kay. Edgeworth smile slyly. He then licked and kissed both of Kay's breasts with quite ferocious. Kay giggled again, and hugged Edgeworth tightly when Edgeworth had stood back. Their chests are touching each other, Edgeworth could feel Kay's breast rubbed his chest. They keep kissing hungrily while walking to Kay's bed. On Kay's bed, Edgeworth prone on Kay's top, while they continued kissing, they began to open up their pants. They continued explore each other's bodies that night, too drunk to realize that they were having sex.

When he awoke the next morning, Edgeworth was very surprised because he's not at his home, but in an apartment. He felt very dizzy. Looks like he drank too much vodka. Edgeworth's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was naked. Completely naked without wearing any clothes. He turned his head to the left, and he felt doubled dizziness immediately. He saw Dr. Faraday, the doctor who handles his son, also completely naked. Edgeworth covered his mouth with his hand, and ruffled his hair.

 _What the hell happened last night ?!_ _Am I and Dr. Faraday ... did we just ... did we just do it?_ _Did we sleep together?!_ _Oh Jesus Christ!_ _Can you kill me now?!_

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Son Doesn't Approve

Shortly after, Kay groaned softly, then woke up. The first thing she saw in front of her was a naked Edgeworth with a horrified and bewildered look. Kay rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in her room, in her apartment. _Then what was this guy doing in my bed?!_ She felt even more frightened when she realized she was naked too. _It can't be….._

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Cried Kay. "What are you doing in my room?! And not wearing any clothes at all?! Do-do you want to rape me, huh?!" Kay's hand has been swinging, ready to slap Edgeworth, but Edgeworth deftly hold her.

 _"Moment Mal, moment mal,_ Doctor Faraday!" Said Edgeworth. "We did sleep together last night, because we drank too much Vodka! Both of us were unconscious!"

Kay's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"WHAT?! So you mean... We did do _it?_ We're having _sex_ without knowing it?!"

Edgeworth nodded slowly, his face was getting hot. While Kay froze in her place, hope all of this was just a dream...

Edgeworth awkwardly picked up his clothes and Kay's clothes that strewn across the floor. With red-faced, he handed Kay's clothes as he put his clothes back on. He then checked his cell phone, and there were thirty unanswered calls from home.

"Mr. Edgeworth ... I ... I..." Kay confused what to say.

While wearing his cravat, Edgeworth replied awkwardly, "I must go home now, Doctor Faraday. My family might worry, there are thirty unanswered phone calls from home. Er ... see you later, Doctor Faraday." Then with a clumsy step, Edgeworth came out of Kay's room and went home.

Kay sank into her bed. How could she slept and surrender her virginity to the man she had met only four times? Although Edgeworth is a widower, but still... This is an action that can't be justified. She is stupid, she should not drink too much vodka ... She as a doctor, she should focus on healing her patients instead of sleeping with the patient's father! If the public know about it, this will become a big scandal...

Kay folded her blanket, her head still felt very dizzy.

* * *

"Daddy! Where have you been? Daddy really worries me, why Daddy didn't answer my phone at all?" Joerg exclaimed when Edgeworth was go home.

"Sorry, son, Daddy really busy with the case files that Daddy will handle all night long, so Daddy forgot to check my phone. Daddy fell asleep in the office when it was done," said Edgeworth. He strokes his son's hair awkwardly. Saw Edgeworth's uncomfortable facial expression, Franziska became suspicious.

"But Daddy's work is done now, right? Daddy wants to accompany me to play ball?" Joerg asked again with enthusiasm.

"Okay, but not now, Daddy is tired. How about tomorrow?"

"All right, Daddy!" said Joerg. "But Daddy, do you want to accompany me to watch the Finding Nemo DVD?"

Edgeworth nodded. Joerg looked pleased. With a beaming face, he then ran to his room to take the Finding Nemo DVD.

Franziska approached him after Joerg go.

"Miles Edgeworth, you didn't actually work last night, did you? Answer me honestly, Miles, where exactly are you going? You can't lie to my eyes."

Edgeworth said nothing. He was not sure if his adoptive sister would be happy to hear that he was drunk and sleeping with Doctor Faraday last night.

Because Edgeworth did not answer her question, Franziska whipped Edgeworth irritably. Although Franziska's lashes were very painful, Edgeworth chose to remain silent. Franziska certainly not satisfied. She then sniffed Edgeworth's collar shirt carefully.

"Franziska!" Exclaimed Edgeworth. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What was this smell, little brother? Vodka…?"

Again, Edgeworth was silent.

"Little brother... you didn't drink last night, did you?! And what was this smell? A woman's perfume?!"

Fortunately, before Franziska interrogated him any longer, Joerg had returned with bring the Finding Nemo DVD.

"Come on, Daddy! Let's watching now! Set the DVD, Daddy!" Pleaded Joerg. Franziska actually wanted to confront her adopted brother further, but she did not have the heart to crush her nephew's happiness. Finally, she did not say anything more and join watching the Finding Nemo movie with Edgeworth and Joerg. Franziska glanced at her adoptive brother's face many times, and his face looked uncomfortable. She was increasingly convinced that Edgeworth had been lying and hiding something.

The next day….

"Come on, Daddy! Is Daddy ready? We play ball on the field near Walmart, okay, Daddy? I do not want to play in the yard, too narrow! It's okay, Daddy?"

"Yes, Joerg, of course. Let's go now, son."

Joerg turned his head toward Franziska. "Do you want to come with us, Auntie Franzy-Whippy? Come on, come on, it'll be fun!"

Franziska smiled a little, then shook her head. "No, Joerg. You know very well I don't like soccer. Have fun with your father." As Edgeworth was about to walk toward his car, Franziska gripped his shoulders roughly as she whispered in Edgeworth's ear, "Our conversation is not over yet, little brother."

Edgeworth pretended not to hear.

They finally arrived in a field near Walmart. Joerg kicked the ball with excitement, making Edgeworth feel a bit overwhelmed and worried. "Slow down, Joerg, son, don't kick the ball too hard, remember what Doctor Faraday had said, you must not play the ball too hard, you can go weak," Edgeworth murmured.

"Ah, Daddy! Doctor Faraday just exaggerating, look, I'm still healthy and fine, isn't it," said Joerg. He then kicked the ball more tightly. "Here, Daddy, catch!"

However, because Joerg was kicked the ball too fast, the ball soared before Edgeworth had caught it, and fell in front of a boy who was reading a newspaper. Joerg then approached the boy.

"Hello, can you return the ball?"

The boy raised his head. "Of course, here's…..oh, Joerg!" It's turned out that the boy was Joerg's school friend.

"Oh, hello, Ramon." Said Joerg. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around," Ramon replied. "You are playing soccer with your dad, huh?"

"Yup!"

"It must be very fun, had a father like your father! If my father, until end of the world he won't accompany me to play ball! My father was suck!"

Joerg smiled weakly. "Don't talk like that, at least your parents are complete, not like me! You have a mama who loves you very much! While my mama is already in heaven. I just have Daddy."

"Aren't you will going to have a new mother?" Ramon asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ramon?"

"Yes, isn't your father having a new girlfriend?"

Joerg felt even more confused. _New girlfriend?_ _New Mother? What is he talking about?_

"I have no idea what do you mean, Ramon. Try to explain," Joerg replied.

"Last night when my father would deliver the package, my father saw your father step into our neighbor's apartment, Dr. Faraday, along with her. If I remember correctly, isn't Dr. Faraday was your doctor?"

Joerg frowned. "Yes, she is indeed my doctor. What was my Daddy do in Doctor Faraday's apartment? Daddy said he stayed overnight in the office, not in Doctor Faraday's apartment."

"How could I know about that, Joerg?" Ramon chuckled. "And my father said, they were holding hands, and Dr. Faraday wearing a dress, they seem to just have dinner or go to a party together..."

"What?" Whispered Joerg furiously. "But Daddy did not tell me anything at all!"

"I see. Try asking your dad further. Here, your ball. I'm going home first Joerg! See you at school." Ramon then give Joerg's ball and go home. Suddenly Joerg was very angry and furious. With a frowning face, he approached Edgeworth.

"Why are you so long, son? Was that your friend?" asked Edgeworth. Joerg just nodded slowly without saying a word.

"What's the matter, son? Why are you scowling like that? Tell Daddy, what do you want? Or are you tired, son? Are you not feeling well?" Asked Edgeworth again with worry while pressing Joerg's forehead with his palm.

DUK! Suddenly Joerg kicked the ball into Edgeworth's chest, sending Edgeworth falling to the ground. With a little angry, Edgeworth got up and threw the ball back to Joerg.

"Joerg! If Daddy asks you, answer! Not kicking Daddy with a ball like this!" Exclaimed Edgeworth firmly.

"I hate Daddy! Why Daddy lied to me?!" shouted Joerg.

"Lie….?"

"Yes! Daddy says, Daddy overnight stay in office. But earlier Ramon said his father saw Daddy holding hands with Doctor Faraday and both of you coming into Dr. Faraday's apartment. That means Daddy's staying there, right?! Daddy dating with Dr. Faraday, right?!" Joerg shouted loudly, making some people turned in surprise to both of them.

"Shhh, don't yell, Joerg! Look, people are watching us. Let's go home now, Daddy will explain everything in home." Edgeworth reached out his hands to Joerg, who welcomed by Joerg reluctantly, then both of them go home.

At home, Joerg's anger has not subsided. He goes down hurriedly from the car, and never stopped shouting to Edgeworth as they had entered into the house.

"... I just don't like it, Daddy! I don't like Daddy having dinner with Doctor Faraday or any woman!"

"God, Joerg! Listen to Daddy! We only have dinner, no more! Dinner along with a woman does not mean a date! Daddy having dinner with Doctor Faraday pure just wants to thank her, nothing more, son!"

"Then why Daddy did not invite me and Auntie Franzy-Whippy to have dinner with her, too?!"

"Because Daddy knows you won't like it, Joerg!"

"Hey, what's all this fuss about?" Franziska interrupted. "Why are you two yelling at each other like that? Didn't both of you just play ball?

"I just don't like it! I don't like! If Daddy dating with Dr. Faraday, I'd rather die!" Shouted Joerg. He ran to his room, slammed, and locked the door.

"Joerg! Open the door!" Said Edgeworth, his patience began to run out. He banged on Joerg's room door with his fist. Joerg was crying from inside the room.

"Never mind, let him first, little brother. Let's go into the living room." Franziska gripped Edgeworth's shoulders, then led him into the living room. They both sat down.

"Little brother... I've heard all of it... You're really going out with Dr. Faraday?" Murmured Franziska.

"I only had dinner with her, Franziska, nothing more!" Edgeworth replied angrily.

Franziska laughed grimly, then folded her arms. "You think I'm an innocent little kid, little brother? You disappeared till morning. And your clothes smell of vodka and also smell of woman's perfume, little brother. I can add one plus one, little brother. You sleep with Doctor Faraday last night, am I right?"

Edgeworth pretends play with his nails. To his astonishment, Franziska rose slowly from her chair, stroked his shoulder gently, and smiling a little.

"You fall in love with Dr. Faraday, am I right, little brother?"

"What?" Edgeworth raised his head quickly. His eyes widen in surprise. "Why do you think so?"

Franziska shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I just had that feeling."

Edgeworth took a deep breath, and scratched his head in bewilderment.

"I don't know, Franziska, I don't understand the feelings I had towards the doctor. I just met with her four times. But she has something in her... She's not just had pretty face... But she's also very motherly when cheered Joerg when he was doing his chemotherapy… But… I… I…." Edgeworth lowered his voice into a whisper, "do sleep with Dr. Faraday purely because I was drunk and drinking too much vodka. Not with consciousness at all. And you heard that, Joerg was very angry. He would not like it at all if I had a relationship with Doctor Faraday..."

"It is not a sin or a mistake if you fall in love again, little brother. You're a man, and you're a widower. It's not unusual if you feel lonely and want a new woman to fill your life. Anyway, I'm serious, little brother. Joerg really needs a mother who loves him. The boy was starved for affection, he still a small boy and had suffered a severe disease…"

"Starved for affection?" Edgeworth laughs grimly. "He has you, me, and Helena!"

"Yes," whispered Franziska, "But, a child is still a child. He still needs a mother figure. I'm just his aunt, the figure of an aunt is certainly not the same as a mother. Every day you and I are busy with our work, and Helena certainly always busy with household chores…"

"But you heard what he said earlier. He doesn't like it if I go out with any woman."

Franziska smiled slightly. "That's understandable, he's still a kid. He is apart with you for 7 years. He just scared to lose you again, that's all."

"Lose me?" Edgeworth asked in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Franziska?"

"If you're dating a woman, he was afraid that you would pay more attention to her than him. He did not want you to get away from him again after seven years separated. In other words, he was jealous. Children with single parents usually behave like that." Franziska ended her speech, make Edgeworth stared at his adopted sister with wonder, half in awe, and also half-surprised. He had no idea that Franziska could understand Joerg so far.

"So according to you, what should I do?"

"Give him understanding slowly. That date with another woman does not mean you betrayed or stop loving the deceased Lana. Give him the notion that life must go on, without having to always carry the dead one."

Franziska patted Edgeworth's shoulder gently. She then give her adopted brother an encouragingly smile.

"Thank you, Franzy, my adorable little sister."

Edgeworth regretted uttering the words because he got a great whip at the nape of his neck.

* * *

" ... KRIIING."

"Miles Edgeworth spoke."

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth," came Kay's nervous voice on the line. "Hmm... How do I say it... Well… Do you remember, that the day after tomorrow is Wednesday, and you have to get back to the hospital to bring Joerg for chemotherapy? But... if given the ... incident in my apartment ... And you don't want your son to continue his treatment with me... And want to choose another doctor ... I can understand ... Mr. Edgeworth..."

"No, no, Dr. Faraday. I will still entrust Joerg's treatment to you. What time should I take Joerg to the hospital?" Edgeworth cut quickly.

"As usual, at 9 o'clock, Mr. Edgeworth."

"OK. See you soon, Doctor Faraday. Thank you in advance."

"You're welcome, Mr. Edgeworth."

 _CLICK._

"Who is it, Daddy?" Said Joerg who suddenly appeared in Edgeworth's workspace. He approached Edgeworth and sitting on Edgeworth's lap with spoiled.

"Doctor Faraday," Edgeworth murmured.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"On Wednesday we have to go to the hospital for doing chemotherapy again."

Joerg pursed his lips, and irritably folded his arms. "I don't want to! Why Daddy didn't look for another doctor for me?"

"Because Doctor Faraday is the best, son," Edgeworth replied as he stroking Joerg's hair.

"Not! Because Daddy fell in love with Dr. Faraday, so Daddy use me as a tool in order to continuously meet her, right?"

"Joerg, please, don't start again. You want to recover or not? If you won't to do the chemo with Doctor Faraday, it's up to you. But Daddy won't take you to watch Bayern Munich's match live . They're doing a pre-season tour in America. This Saturday they will play against Manchester United."

It worked. Edgeworth refrain from laughing when he saw Joerg's lips quivered and his eyes widened in enthusiasm when hearing the word 'Bayern Munich.' Joerg is a big fan of Bayern Munich. Finally, in a very forced tone, Joerg said,

"Yeah okay, Daddy. I want to do the chemotherapy with Doctor Faraday. But Daddy had to really bring me to watch Bayern Munich's match."

"Good boy! Well, now, go and play, okay, son? Daddy had a lot of work. If you want to play ball, just play it, but remember for not kicked the ball too hard." Edgeworth patted Joerg's head gently. Joerg nodded, then ran out of Edgeworth's workspace enthusiastically.

While reading a pile of papers in front of him, his sister's words kept ringing in his ears.

 _Not a_ _sin if you_ _fall in love with another woman, little brother._ _A date with another woman does not mean you stop loving Lana or to_ _betray her memory..._ _And Joerg still need_ _a mother_ _figure..._

 _Yes, Franziska was right_. He thought. _Joerg was a kid. He is only 9 years old. In seven years he only felt the affection of an aunt, while me, his father, left him._ _He just felt a mother's love when he was a baby,_ _when he had not been able to remember Lana._

 _If I chose Doctor Faraday as a new mother for Joerg, did_ _I pick the right woman?_ _Maybe yes…._ _But my feelings... and her feelings..._ _Is it same?_ _Yes, indeed, we've slept together, but we did it unconsciously.._ _Looks like I got to know her further to really understand our feelings._

* * *

On Wednesday, Joerg carry out chemotherapy with the same methods as before, only this time the effect is seen worse. Hair falling out so much more, and he looks so tired when completed the chemotherapy. He fell asleep on Edgeworth's lap when Kay prescribes new medicines.

"Your son is really great, Mr. Edgeworth. He did not scream or cry at all. What a tough kid, like his father," said Kay. Edgeworth's cheeks flushed, inevitably he was flattered enough to be praised like that.

"Thank you, Doctor Faraday..."

"Kay."

"Sorry?"

"Just call me with 'Kay', Mr. Edgeworth. Looks like 'Doctor Faraday' too complicated and too long." Kay smiled and looked at Edgeworth with her bright green eyes. When their eyes met, Edgeworth felt a strange sensation in his chest. Like pounding, and like a flower grow on his cardiac. _Maybe…. Maybe I really fell in love with her…._

"Oh, well, if that's what you want, _Kay_. And if you don't mind, just call me 'Miles.' 'Mr. Edgeworth 'seems too formal." Edgeworth smiled.

"All right, _Miles_." Kay blushed when attempting to call Edgeworth's first name. "And, er ...Miles ... about what happened in my apartment... Can...we just….forget it... And keep our relationship as a doctor and patient's parents?"

"Uh, yeah, well, it doesn't need to be remembered anymore, _Kay._ Um... this Saturday... are you free? Me and Joerg will watch Bayern Munich's match. At first Joerg actually won't to do his chemo, but I promised to take him to watch the game. Well... er... if you like soccer, of course…." Edgeworth said quietly. He swallowed hard, his stomach rumbled incoherent.

What a wonder to Edgeworth, Kay's eyes shone with joy.

"You want to invite me watch Bayern Munich's match?" Kay refrains from shouting. "Mr-er, Miles, I'm a big fan of Bayern Munich and soccer since I was in kindergarten!"

"Oh, wow," muttered Edgeworth. "Well, it's a rare a woman likes soccer. Alright, on Saturday I'll pick you up at your apartment along with Joerg, around 12. Thank you very much, _Kay._ "

They shook hands, and this time they did it with smiling at each other. Still holding sleeping Joerg on his shoulders, Edgeworth went home. When he got home, there was Veronica waiting in the living room.

"Miss. Veronica?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"To deliver the files that you need to sign, Mr. Edgeworth. Here," answered Veronica. She handed a blue folder containing stack of files to Edgeworth. Edgeworth studied the folder carefully, and his brow furrowed. Meanwhile, Helena and Franziska poked them both with a feeling of disgusted from the kitchen.

"Miss Von Karma, for some reason I don't like her," whispered Helena.

"Yes, same with you, Helena. I've met that Miles' secretary for a few times, and... Somehow, she always made my hair felt creeps. She looks cold and nasty," said Franziska.

"And she's very flirty, see how she sits and wants to close to Master Miles, even though Master Miles still holding Young Master."

"Maybe she likes my little brother," Franziska replied again. They kept an eye on Edgeworth and Veronica, and the longer they saw Veronica interacting with Edgeworth, the more they did not like it.

"I can sign these files in the office, Veronica. You don't have to bother driving the files to here. Isn't your house quite far from here?"

"You never bother me, Mr. Edgeworth," Veronica replied in a sexy voice filled with seductive tones. She shifts in her seat so her body and Edgeworth's body almost touching each other. Then she stroked Edgeworth's silvery bangs and cheeks with her finger. "Because you are a good boss and so handsome, and I'm always willing to serve you anytime."

"Er, thank you, Veronica," Edgeworth replied coldly. He uncomfortably gets rid of her hands from his face slowly. Luckily, Joerg squirmed, and woke up shortly after.

"Oh, you're awake, son? Do you want to sleep in your room, or do you want to watch TV in here?"

"I want to watch Balton here, Daddy. I think I'm getting enough sleep."

"And do you want something? Eat, or drink?"

"Mango juice, Daddy! And hamburgers!" Joerg answered loudly.

"Okay. Daddy will make it for you. You just wait here. Excuse me, Miss Veronica, I excused myself first." After lay Joerg on the couch, Edgeworth hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hello, handsome boy. So you're Mr. Edgeworth's son, huh?" Asked Veronica to Joerg. Joerg just nodded slowly without taking his eyes off the television.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Introduce, I'm Veronica Stevenson. I'm your father's secretary in the office. Just call me Auntie Veronica, sweet boy. Your father often told about you to Auntie. He said, you often get sick, smart boy? What kind of illness that you suffer, handsome boy?"

"Daddy says I'm sick with leukemia. So every week I have always doing the chemotherapy along with Doctor Kay Faraday. I don't like her, Auntie. I don't like Doctor Faraday at all. She likes to hold Daddy's hand. Last week she had dinner alone with Daddy. She thinks she can be my new mom. How could it be! Daddy just loved my mother, Mommy Lana!" Said Joerg with furious face.

Veronica's eyes widened. _Shit. Who is this Doctor Kay Faraday? Mr. Edgeworth having dinner with her? Holding his hand? After wait for so long, after that bitch Lana Skye has gone, and I was getting closer to get Mr. Edgeworth, now I must have a rival? I have to get more information from this child!_

"So what is this Doctor Kay Faraday like? Is she a beautiful woman?" Veronica continued to ask as she stroked Joerg's hair.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. Her eyes were green, her skin was white, her hair color's was the same as Daddy's. Actually she's nice, if only she didn't try to get Daddy."

"I see. Hmm, Joerg, you want to know a secret?" Whispered Veronica in a faked motherly voice.

"What's that, Auntie?"

"You know, that, the doctors were actually an evil?"

"Evil?" Joerg frowned. "Why do you say the doctors are an evil, Auntie? Aren't they a good people, save, and treat people who are sick and injured?"

"No, dear Joerg. It's all just their mask. They behave as if they treat the sick, but they're just torturing people. If not, why many sick and injured people who treated by doctors even die rather than cured? Tell Auntie, when you did the chemotherapy, what Doctor Kay Faraday usually does to you?"

"Um... She injected me, put a needle to my back, and sent me into the strange machine. She said it was to kill the cancer cells on my body... but it felt very hurt and my hair always falls off after chemotherapy."

"Well, what did I say, Joerg!" Veronica snapped her fingers. "I know! Doctor Faraday pretends treating you, when in fact she tortures you, to hurt you more, to make your illness become severe, and she may expect you to die, then she could easily seized your father!"

Joerg's eyes widened and his face contorting fear after hearing Veronica's words. Veronica smiled with satisfaction, triumphantly. _Gotcha!_ _Looks like I_ _managed to poison this boy's mind._ _After this,_ _he certainly won't to do the chemotherapy and treatment again with that bitch doctor, and my journey to win Mr. Edgeworth will be smooth!_ _Get out of my way, Doctor Kay Faraday!_

 **To be continued...**


	4. The War Begins

"Well ... I think you're right, Auntie Veronica. And Daddy once asked her if Doctor Faraday could prevent my hair from falling out after chemotherapy, but she says she can't do it at all. How come she couldn't do it, she is a doctor." Joerg folded his arms. "Apparently, I'm not wrong for dislike her, right, Auntie?"

"That's right, my sweetie Joerg," Veronica continued. She shifted her position so she sits closer to Joerg. She stroked Joerg's remaining hair, and pretended to look sad. "Poor boy, but to treat your illness, there's no need to make your hair fall out and get messy like this, isn't it? What a cruel doctor!"

"Um, Auntie? Can you treated sick people? If you can, I want Auntie who treat me, not Dr. Faraday."

"Too bad Auntie can't do it, Joerg sweetie," Veronica said with a fake remorseful face. "Auntie only understands the legal world, like your father. Auntie did not understand anything about health. If Auntie were a doctor, Auntie would not hesitate to treat you without having to make your hair fall out."

Joerg suddenly looked disappointed. _Very good, Veronica, great!_ _In an instant, you have poisoned this boy's mind, and won the boy's heart._ _The more you conquered the boy's heart, your chances to get Mr. Edgeworth will bigger! And you have to make him really hate Doctor Faraday!_

An evil and cunning idea then suddenly appeared in her head.

Slowly, Veronica pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. "Well, Joerg sweetie, may Auntie have your cell phone number? You must have a cell phone, don't you?"

"Yes I have. What's my cell phone number for, Auntie?"

"Here." Veronica put her lips closer to Joerg's ear, then turned around so no one would hear their conversation, and make sure that Edgeworth was still busy making mango juice and hamburgers in the kitchen.

"If Doctor Faraday makes you irritated and tempted your father again, you just call or send a text message to Auntie. Later Auntie will tell you ways to keep your father away from Doctor Faraday. How, Joerg sweetie? Do you like Auntie's idea?"

Joerg looked thoughtful and hesitated for a moment.

"Hmmm ... I like your idea, Auntie. But how about Daddy? What if he get angry?"

"So, don't tell Daddy about this. Let this be our secret, okay, honey? You like secrets, don't you? Auntie sure, this smart and handsome boy, surely can keep a secret, right, dear?"  
Veronica blinked one of her eye. Joerg smiled and nodded with vigor. Shortly after, Edgeworth had finished cooked large plate of hamburger and three glasses of mango juice. As he returns to the living room, he saw Veronica was tickled Joerg, and Joerg bursts into laughter on the couch.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I'm so amused, Auntiee! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Ready for the next attack, handsome kid?"

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Here, the hamburger you asked for, son. Stop playing and eating first. Miss Veronica, please have a drink."

"Alright, Mr. Edgeworth, thank you very much, you don't need to bother actually," Veronica said in a very flirtatious voice and look. Felt disgusted, Edgeworth stared at Veronica with cold glare while sipping his juice.

"Daddy, the hamburger was so delicious," said Joerg. "Do you want a hamburger, Auntie Veronica? Daddy's hamburger really tasty! Daddy is not only good at catching criminals, but also a good cook!"

"Auntie?" Edgeworth asked in puzzlement. It felt strange and awkward for him Joerg had called Veronica as 'Auntie' when they have just met today. He watched in amazement as Joerg tore his hamburger and shoved the hamburger slice into Veronica's mouth. He knew he should felt happy to see his son could like Veronica quickly, but somehow, he dislike it. He felt Veronica's hospitality was just a mask. He still had not forgotten his annoyance when Veronica lied and did not tell him that Joerg was sick at home a few days ago.

"Wow, it's already 6. I have to go home. See you later, Joerg! See you later, Mr. Edgeworth! See you in the office."

"See you later, Auntie Veronica! Next time we play puzzle, okay!" Replied Joerg.

"Auntie Veronica is nice, right, Daddy? She is also pretty!" Said Joerg when Veronica had gone home.

"Do you think so? You like her, son?" Edgeworth frowned, his astonishment growing.

"Yes! Auntie Veronica is nice and funny, Daddy! Not like Doctor Faraday!"

"Not like Doctor Faraday? Joerg, isn't Dr. Faraday also very nice to you as well? Remember when she take care of you until almost midnight when Daddy was busy working in the office? Then how she cheer you on chemotherapy?"

Joerg shrugged his shoulders, and said nothing more. He got up from the couch, and yawning.

"I'm so tired, Daddy. I want to go to bed, Daddy. Good night."

"Do you want Daddy to hold you to your room?"

"No need to bother, Daddy. Good night. I love you, Daddy." Joerg kissed Edgeworth's cheek and went to his room. Edgeworth watched his only son from afar with great confusion.

 _There must be something._ _It is impossible Joerg_ _like Veronica so quickly without any apparent reason._ _And it can't be Veronica could be so kind to Joerg._ _If_ s _he likes Joerg,_ _why at that time she lied to me and did not tell the phone_ _from_ _Helena? Why she_ _didn't_ _tell me when Joerg sick at home at that time?_ _What were they talking about when I was cooking in the kitchen?_

"What's the matter, little brother?" Franziska poked his back. "You looked so serious and confused."

"About my secretary."

"Veronica Stevenson? The woman who visited here earlier?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Yes. She and Joerg looked so close. Joerg looks very like Veronica ... I don't know, Franziska, but I don't like Joerg too close with Veronica. Somehow she gave me the impression that her kindness and hospitality were fake."

"I agree with you, little brother. And you have to be careful."

"Careful? What do you mean?"

"She seems to like you, little brother. Maybe she deliberately using Joerg to win you over. If you're in love with Dr. Faraday and wanted her to be Joerg's new mother, she can become a nuisance. She seems dangerous, little brother."

Edgeworth fall into deep thinking in his room after hearing Franziska's words.

 _You have to be careful._

Yes, he must be careful. Because a woman who was in love, can be so reckless to do any stupid things.

The Saturday that Joerg had been waiting for came. He woke up very early. With enthusiasm, he tidied his room, and breaks into Edgeworth's room. He shook Edgeworth's body violently. However, because of fatigue, Edgeworth still asleep, snoring, breaking the silence around the house. After three attempts to wake Edgeworth, but only snoring he got as an answer, irritably Joerg take a small bucket. He then flushed Edgeworth's face with the bucket. Edgeworth awoke with startled, ready to shout and get angry, but after saw that the one who flushed him was his son, his anger subsided immediately.

"Son, if you want to wake Daddy, don't flushed Daddy like this! Look, Daddy's mattress, pillow, and bed sheet, all very wet now. Poor Helena, you give more job to her."

Joerg grinned innocently. "Sorry, Daddy. Because Daddy is so hard to wake up. I tried to wake Daddy three times but Daddy was snoring. So I flushed Daddy. Come on, get ready, Daddy! Daddy didn't forget Daddy's promise, isn't it? Bayern Munich vs Manchester United!" Cried Joerg as he jumped up and down with joy.

"How could Daddy forget the promise to Daddy's own son? Now get out while Daddy gets ready. If you want to eat breakfast first, go on."

"Alright, Daddy!" Joerg jump out of Edgeworth's room quickly, cause a loud noise and cause a stir.

Edgeworth shook his head and took a short breath. He took off the sheets, pillowcases, and the wet blankets. He took Lana's framed photo, then whispered, "Lana, you see our son? Although suffering from severe illness, he was still nimble, naughty, and energetic. Just like you."

After bathing, dressing, and breakfast, Joerg and Edgeworth bid farewell to Helena and Franziska.

"Have fun, little brother, Joerg."

"Have fun, Master Miles! Take it easy, leave home to me."

"Thank you very much, Helena, Franziska. Joerg, let's go now, son."

In the car, Joerg did not stop talking. Edgeworth listened carefully while continuing to concentrate on the road. He was happy to make his son happy.

"... ..I hope Robert Lewandowski will play too! He's the best player Bayern Munich ever had! His kick, his dribble, his speed... And if I can, I also want to ask for his autograph later! Also take pictures with him! Can I, Daddy?"

"Of course you can, son. But you're sure you'll just ask for Lewandowski's autograph and photograph? According to Daddy, Thomas Mueller much better than him. And Mueller is a World Cup champion, not like Lewandowski. A soccer player can't said to be the best player yet if they haven't won World Cup, isn't it?" teased Edgeworth. He actually did not know much about soccer, but for his son, he was willing to read soccer newspapers for hours and learn about soccer.

"Huh! Lewandowski will be the World Cup champion later! It's just a matter of time, Daddy! Messi and Ronaldo also never won World Cup, but everyone always says they are the best soccer player in the world!" Joerg snapped. Edgeworth laughed out loud, then ruffled Joerg's hair with his right hand.

"Daddy just kidding, son."

He slowed his car and stopped in front of Kay's apartment.

"Why, we stop here, Daddy? This is an apartment, not a stadium?"

"Yeah, Daddy had to pick someone first, then we go to the stadium. You just wait in the car, son, while Daddy goes inside. And don't be naughty."

Joerg frowned. _Pick up someone?_ _Who? Isn't Daddy never said that he will invite someone else to watch this match?_ _Perhaps…._ _What Daddy meant was ..._

Inside, Kay was waiting. She wore a pink polo shirt and blood-red training pants. She also wore headbands and lipstick with faded red color. Her appearance was looks casual, simple, yet elegant.

"Good morning, Kay. Eh ... you look ... pretty." Edgeworth said nervously.

Kay blushed. She watched Edgeworth from head to toe. Edgeworth still wore his burgundy jacket, but he didn't wear his cravat. As the replacement, he wore a plain black T-shirt and looked elegant as usual.

"And you ... er ... looks elegant as usual, Miles. Um ... where are your son?"

"He's waiting in the car. Let's go now."

"Miles, I really thank you that you want to invite me."

"It is me who should thank you for taking care of my son well, _Doctor."_ Edgeworth smiled a little.

Joerg felt the flames of anger burning him as he glanced at the car window. His suspicion was true. _Daddy invite Doctor Faraday!_ _Why should Daddy take Doctor Faraday to the Bayern Munich game?_ _She is a woman, is there any woman who like soccer ?_ _Huh, definitely Doctor Faraday who forced Daddy to invite her! What a flirty!_

"Hello, Joerg." Kay greeted kindly. "How are you, honey?"

"Fine." Joerg answered stiffly. He folded his hands, tapped his fingers to his elbow, and looked at her hatefully. But Kay did not seem to be aware of Joerg's cold reaction, so she got into the car casually.

On the way, Joerg pretends to sleep. Occasionally he peeped and saw Kay and Edgeworth talking to each other and they looked so close. Joerg was annoyed. He wants to spend time alone with his father, why Doctor Faraday bothers both of them?

Quietly, he picked up his cell phone and sent a message to Veronica.

 _Auntie Veronica, I'm so upset._ _Daddy took me to watch a_ _pre-season_ _tour_ _match_ _Bayern Munich vs Manchester United but it's turned out he invited Dr. Faraday too!_ _And Daddy did not tell me at all if he invite Doctor Faraday!_ _I am so annoyed!_ _I'm going to go out with Daddy alone but Doctor Faraday disturb us._ _What should I do, Auntie?_

Not until 10 minutes later, Veronica answered his message.

 _Wow, is that right, Joerg sweetie?_ _It must be very annoying, huh?_ _What did Auntie say, Joerg, she will_ _do everything to take your father._ _Suggestions from Auntie, make that flirtatious doctor feeling very uncomfortable._ _Disturb her, be naughty, then she will gone._ _Okay, Joerg sweetie? Good luck, handsome boy!_

 _Hugs and kisses_

 _Auntie Veronica_

Joerg smiled slyly. _Look, Doctor Faraday!_ _I will not let you take my father from me!_

Because the streets were jammed, they just arrived at the stadium half an hour later. Edgeworth bought VIP tickets for the three of them.

"Wow, VIP! This meant I could see Lewandowski from very close range! Thank you very much, Daddy!" Cried Joerg with bright eyes. Kay also looked surprised when saw the tickets given by Edgeworth.

"The match will start in 10 minutes. Alright, let's go inside now. Otherwise we can miss it." Edgeworth took her hand quickly. Sheepishly, Kay grip Edgeworth's hands back, and they both go hand in hand while heading into the stadium, while Joerg follow them in the back with fury. He then ran very fast on purpose, and hit Kay. Kay, shocked, takes off her hand from Edgeworth's grip and slipped to the ground. In an instant her whole clothes became dirty.

Edgeworth was furious. It never occurred to him that his son would do such a disrespectful thing. He shouted, "Joerg! What the hell are you doing? Why did you run into Doctor Faraday like that? Look, her clothes now very dirty!"

Frantically, he approached Kay. "Kay! Are you okay?" Edgeworth held out his hand and helped Kay to get up. He then helped to clean the ground stains on Kay's clothing. He took off his burgundy suit and put it on Kay's body so her dirty clothes became unseen. Still upset, Edgeworth tweaked Joerg's ears.

"Naughty boy! Who taught you to behave like that?!"

"Sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to! Really!" said Joerg with half crying.

"Miles! There. there, it's okay, don't exaggerate! You heard, Joerg was not intentional! Don't be rude to your own son!" said Kay. Edgeworth finally released his hand from Joerg's ear.

"Apologize to Doctor Faraday." said Edgeworth firmly. But, Joerg just stood, his head bowed to the ground.

"Daddy said, apologize! Now!" Edgeworth said again in a slightly rising tone. Reluctantly, Joerg took a step forward, and murmured, "Sorry, Doctor Faraday."

"It's okay, honey. Next time be careful when walking, okay?" Kay said with a sweet smile. She is still not able to mollify Joerg.

 _Huh, surely she's purposely fall so Daddy gets mad at me._ _What a_ _cunning woman!_ _I hit her slowly, not fast!_ _Now she's even wore Daddy's burgundy jacket...huh!_

The atmosphere becomes uncomfortable when they enter the stadium. Joerg was angry because his ears tweaked by his father, while Edgeworth also still annoyed because of Joerg's rude attitude. Fortunately, the match will begin. When Robert Lewandowski and Thomas Muller getting into the field, both Joerg and Kay screaming hysterically. The kickoff whistle was sounded, sign the match had started. The stadium becomes very noisy. Edgeworth joined in cheering, pretending to enjoy, when in his heart he felt this game was a foolish game and a waste of time. _22 people fight over one ball_ _for_ _90 minutes_ _..._ _Why don't just give each player one ball?_ He did not understand why both Kay and Joerg seemed to enjoy the game.

"LEWANDOWSKI ! WHAT I SAID! HE SCORED ! LEWANDOWSKI IS GREAT! LEWANDOWSKI THE KING!" Shouted Joerg. Edgeworth glanced at the corner of the pitch. A replay screen showing when Lewandowski was scored. According to Edgeworth, the way he scored was mediocre, pretty similar like insert an empty bottle into the fridge.

"Lewandowski is not only handsome, but also very good at playing soccer, right?" Said Kay.

Joerg glared. "Huh, woman! It's a soccer game, not the election of a model or commercials, Dr. Faraday! Don't look the player from their faces, but from the skill! Women, didn't understand anything about soccer but watch soccer just because the player faces!"

Kay's face changed from cheerful to became gloomy. Edgeworth furiously gripped Joerg's shoulder.

"The way you talk really impolite, Joerg! Did Daddy and Auntie Franziska ever teach you to talk like that ?! Once again you're being rude and naughty, we're going home! No asking for autograph and taking pictures with Lewandowski!"

Joerg frowned.

 _Huh, why don't this doctor go home yet?_

Joerg shrugged his shoulders indifferently, while Kay continued to smile, though with a sad smile.

 _This boy seems_ _didn't like me...And I've tried to be nice to him._ _Instead I became disturber,_ _I'd_ _better_ _go home now._ However, before Kay had excused herself, whistle marks completion of the first round sounded, and Joerg whines that he was hungry.

"What do you want to eat, Joerg?"

"I'm going to eat instant noodle cup, Daddy! And milk chocolate!"

"And you, Kay? What do you want to eat?" Asked Edgeworth to Kay.

Kay smiled weakly. "No, Miles. I'm not hungry."

"All right, let's go to the cafeteria then."

They go down from the VIP seats and headed toward the cafeteria. Edgeworth ordered two cups of instant noodles and three glasses of milk chocolate. He handed a glass of chocolate and a cup of instant noodles to Joerg. Joerg whistled, pretending to look up at the sky, then deliberately, pouring his instant noodle cup into Kay's face. Kay screamed in pain because of the heat. While Joerg struggling for not to laugh.

"KAY!" Stutteringly, Edgeworth took his handkerchief and wiped Kay's face. When finished, he glanced over Joerg who laughing quietly. Trembling with anger, Edgeworth pinched Joerg's arm.

"Let's go home." Edgeworth whispered shortly. "Now."

"But, Daddy! The game is not finished yet...?"

"NOW!" Edgeworth shouted again. "Don't argue with Daddy!" He gripped his son's arms and drag Joerg into the car.

On the way home, Edgeworth incessantly apologizes to Kay while driving. Kay did not answer at all, her face was red from holding tears. Arriving at Kay's apartment, Edgeworth drove Kay to the inside.

"Kay, I'm really sorry. Really, I also don't understand why my son acted like that. He is usually a calm and quiet boy."

"Come on, Miles. Your son really didn't like me. It would be better if we don't have to meet again. You can look for another doctor to treat your son. Good-bye, Miles."

"Kay! -" Too late. Kay had closed the door right in front of his face. Edgeworth walked back to his car, and this time driving at high speed.

 **The Edgeworth Family Residence**  
 **April 30** **th,** **2028**

"Go into your room. Now!" Shouted Edgeworth. Joerg opened his mouth to argue, but eventually he obeyed Edgeworth after saw the stern gaze of his father. Edgeworth followed him from behind, while Franziska watched him in bewilderment.

"What happened, little brother ? Why are you yelling at Joerg like that?"

"Later, Franziska." Edgeworth replied shortly. He stepped into Joerg's room, then closed the door.

"You know that your deed was totally intolerable and can't be justified, Joerg?"

Joerg said nothing. He was pretending to play with his cars toy without looking at Edgeworth's face at all. Edgeworth took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. _God, give me patience._ _He is my son._ _He is my son and he has a serious illness, don't forget it, Edgeworth._ _There must be a reason why he behaves like that._

"Joerg, did you hear Daddy?" Edgeworth tried to lower his voice. But Joerg was still silent. "Explain to Daddy, why are you behaving like that to Doctor Faraday ? You make Daddy embarrassed. And because of your attitude, Dr. Faraday won't to handle your treatment again!"

Joerg cheered silently. _Yippieeee!_ _That's what I want, Daddy !_ But to be safe, he chose to remain silent and continue to pretend to play with his car toys. Edgeworth sighed once again. He picked up Joerg's balls, and said,

"Alright. You don't want to explain to Daddy why are you behaved like that. Alright, you also don't want to apologize. This means, a punishment. You can't play the ball until you want to talk and apologize to Dr. Faraday in person."

Joerg raised his head quickly. He threw his cars toy into the mattress and tried to snatch the ball back from Edgeworth's hands.

"No, Daddy! Not my ball! Daddy know I really like to play ball!"

"This is a punishment because you're naughty. Our conversation is over." Edgeworth stepped outside with carrying Joerg's ball, and closed the door.

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the stadium. Edgeworth repeatedly tried to contact Kay to apologize, but both of his text messages and phones never answered. In fact, Kay's cell phone number is still active. Kay was really angry and offended. Edgeworth can't blame her. Because he never managed to reached Kay, Edgeworth began to find a new doctor to handle Joerg's treatment.

Unexpectedly by Edgeworth, the search for a new doctor for Joerg was so stressful. First he tried to go to Doctor Hernan Crespo, an Argentine male doctor who, according to a review on the internet, was a very capable and really good with children. The reality is the opposite. Doctor Crespo was very rude and impatient. When Joerg was screaming and crying in pain when undergoing the chemotherapy, Dr. Crespo instead yell and scare him. At the end of the chemotherapy session, Edgeworth shouted each other with Doctor Crespo because he did not accept his son being treated like that.

Second, he tried to Dr. Audy Katharina Evans. A pretty doctor and often starred on the health commercials. It turns out, Doctor Katharina is a big fan of Edgeworth. When Edgeworth met her and asked her to handle Joerg's treatment, the young doctor was screaming with joy, jumping, and tried to kiss her lips to Edgeworth's lips. Edgeworth like a thief who were chased by a chicken when leaving the hospital. He tried several other doctors, and the result was the same, all the woman's doctor is a big fan of him and always teased him. Even Doctor Tania Hills, without much ado, asked Edgeworth to marry her.

 _Indeed, there was no other doctor as great as Dr. Faraday,_ complained Edgeworth in his office after once again failed to find the right doctor. While Joerg's condition day by day more and more worrying. His appetite decreased drastically, he often felt dizziness, easily get tired lately, and nosebleed at least twice a day. Makes Edgeworth forget his anger over what happened when they watched the game and also could not concentrate on working. If he can't immediately persuade Dr. Faraday to want to handle Joerg's treatment again, Edgeworth afraid that his son condition will gets worse.

"Mr. Edgeworth, here, some files that you need to sign, after this you have a meeting with Mr. Jamson Phillips. At 8 in Tres Bien."

Edgeworth raised his head from his laptop, and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to see Veronica.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir? Are you okay? You seems confused and upset... If there was something bothering you..." Veronica walked to the back of his chair. "I am ready to listen."

Then Veronica wrapped her arm around Edgeworth's neck. Edgeworth hurriedly get rid of Veronica's arm out of his neck.

"Thank you very much for your attention, Miss Stevenson. But I don't want to bothered by anyone right now. You can come out now, and see me again if the meeting time has come." Edgeworth said coldly.

"Miss Stevenson? You used to call me 'Miss Veronica' why are you calling me with my last name now, _Miles?"_

Edgeworth was dumbfounded. _After dare to touch me, this woman even dare to call me by my first name when I never once asked her to call me that way?_

"Edgeworth. Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Stevenson." Edgeworth gritted his teeth, trying to look elsewhere from Veronica's face.

"Wouldn't be nice if we call each other by first name, so we can relieve tension due to pressure of work, _Miles?"_ Whispered her again. She move her face closer to Edgeworth's, so the distance of their faces now only about one centimeter. Uncomfortably, Edgeworth pushed his chair backward.

"I would prefer if we maintain professionalism in our working relationship, Miss Stevenson, thank you."

Veronica scowled. _Why is it so hard to flirted with him?_ _While Dr._ _Faraday can easily hold his hand?_ _Actually, what's that bitch Dr. Faraday have instead of me?_

 **May 21st, 2028**  
 **Tres Bien**

"Yes, and it's enough for our meeting today, Mr. Edgeworth, it's nice to meet and talk to you."

"And also an honor for me to meet great person like you, Mr. Phillips." Edgeworth bowed.

"See you again Mr. Edgeworth."

"See you again too, Mr. Philips, don't hesitate to contact me if you need to."

Edgeworth and Mr. Philips shakes hands. After Mr. Philips had gone, Edgeworth tidied up scattered papers on the table from the meeting before. When Edgeworth was busy cleared up, Veronica tenderly leaned her head into Edgeworth's shoulder.

"Miss Stevenson, if you keep leaning like this, my hand so hard to move and I find it difficult to tidy up these papers." muttered Edgeworth. He refrained from throwing anything at Veronica's face. _Argh, I wish I could fire her and find a new secretary ...But her work was very great, I couldn't fire her..._

"Why are you so cold to women, Miles ...?"

"Edgeworth, ED-GE-WORTH." cut Edgeworth impatiently, while still sorting the files.

"Alright, alright! Why are you so cold, Mr. Edgeworth, you still can't forget the late Lana? She's dead, why are you remembering her again, those who had died, will never come back, you know that, Mr. Edgeworth..."

Edgeworth raised his hand quickly. "Miss Stevenson. I don't want to hear you talk about my deceased wife like that..." Suddenly Edgeworth stop his words when saw a woman across the table. He didn't wrong. It was Kay. Edgeworth hurriedly stuffed all the files into his briefcase, then walked over to Kay's table, completely ignored Veronica.

"Hello, Kay," says Edgeworth. "Glad to see you again."

"M-miles!" Kay jumped. "Eh ... what are you doing here?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes, watching both of them from distance. _So, is that_ _Doctor Kay Faraday?_ _That short and thin woman?_ _She is no more beautiful than me!_ _And she called Mr. Edgeworth by his first name?_ _Mr. Edgeworth also called her by her first name_ _?_ _Meanwhile if I call his first name, Mr._ _Edgeworth was so upset._ _Damn you, Doctor Faraday...!_

"I just had a meeting. Kay, I tried to call and send text messages to you several times, but you never responded."

Kay smiled weakly. "Sorry, Miles, but, like I said, it's better we don't have to meet again..."

"You're still angry with the incident in the match? Kay, I really am sorry, I ..."

"Well, it's actually understandable why your son behaved like that, Miles, I just feel sad he dislike me after I try so hard to be nice to him."

"And Kay, my son actually really need you. I've tried to find another doctor who can handle his treatment, but really, Kay, there are no other doctors as good as you. I beg you to want to handle Joerg's treatment again. Every day his condition worsened, Kay. He always tired, his appetite dropped drastically, and he often nosebleeds than before. I... I can't bear to always see him like that." Edgeworth pleaded. With trembling, Edgeworth hold and stroked Kay's hands with pleading gaze. He and Kay spent the next few minutes just looking at each other. Although initially wanted to deny Edgeworth's request, but when their eyes met, Kay could not refuse.

"All right, Miles. It's just ... behave professionally in front of your son. So he won't feel annoyed again."

"Thank you very much, Kay. I leave it to you to heal my son. By the way, next week your birthday, isn't it? I saw your date of birth on your business card. Do you want to ... go to the movies with me ? Think of it as an apology and a birthday present for you. I beg you for not refuse."

Edgeworth's eyes melted Kay. She finally nodded her head.

Edgeworth took Kay's hand once again and kissed it. Saw all of that, Veronica quickly approached the two of them, and cleared her throat softly. Kay threw asked glanced to Edgeworth.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I forgot to introduce both of you. Kay, this is Veronica Stevenson, my secretary in the office. And Miss Stevenson, this is Doctor Kay Faraday, the doctor who handle Joerg's treatment."

Kay and Veronica looked at each other coldly, and shake their hands with force, before hastily released their handshake. Saw Veronica, Kay suddenly felt jealous.

 _This secretary is so gorgeous, as the models that I usually saw on America's Next Top Model... And she looks so elegant beside Miles ..._ Kay scrunched up her face a little. _Ah, what the hell am I thinking? What's my right to be jealous? Indeed, this man had slept with me, I've even handed my virginity to him, but, still, our status still nothing more than a doctor and a patient's parents. There's no yet continuation of our status to be more serious..._

Meanwhile, Veronica also observed Kay with envy and jealousy.

 _This doctor is just a kid! She's like a child who play doctors game! Of course I'm much better than her! Okay, the drums of war had begun, Dr. Faraday, and you must know, that I will win this fight!_

 **To be continued...**


	5. I Choose You, Doctor

**May 28** **th,** **2028**  
 **Los Angeles City Cinema**  
 **Studio One**

Edgeworth sat in the theater lobby with uneasy feeling. He glanced repeatedly at his watch, then tossed his gaze to the entrance. It's half past seven, but there's no sign that Kay will showing up, while the movie will start in half an hour. He tapped his forehead with his forefinger, reached into his jacket pocket, was just about to call Kay when Kay finally appeared in the doorway, still wearing her coat doctor. She looks a bit messy and exhausted.

Edgeworth got up from his chair and went to Kay.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Miles, I'm really sorry. The streets are quite jammed and my shift at the hospital ended at half past six." Kay answered as she catches her breath.

"Don't tell me you running from the hospital to come here?" Edgeworth smiled slyly.

"Of course not, Miles," Kay replied as she hitting Edgeworth's shoulder lightly. "Uh, the movie has not started yet, right?"

"The movie will begin at 7. It will start in half an hour."

Kay turned to the Edgeworth's left and right, as if looking for something. She then raised her eyebrows.

"You come here all alone? Not bring Joerg with you?"

Edgeworth shook his head with a grim laugh. "Do you want the incident at the stadium repeated again, Kay? Yes, I came here all alone."

"Oh," Kay said quietly, "But he knows you're going with me tonight?"

"Of course not."

"He will not like it. What if he gets mad at you later?"

"There, there's no need to think about it. Anyway, you're sweating quite a lot, here, I wipe your sweat." Ignoring Kay's 'no need' protest, Edgeworth took his handkerchief and began wiping Kay's face which was already wet with sweat. Once finished, they both go into the studio one and sat down, waiting for the movie to start.

When the movie opening credits begins, Kay moaned softly.

"What's the matter, Kay?"

With a little exasperated, Kay pinched Edgeworth's hand gently, then replied,

"Satan's Slave, huh? Why did not you tell me that you will invite me to watch a horror movie, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Then what's wrong? You don't like horror movies?" Edgeworth asked confusedly. Kay chuckled.

"I'm a coward, you know. I am afraid of ghosts and everything related to the unseen world."

"A doctor, believe in such things as ghosts?" Teased Edgeworth.

"What's my profession have to do with what I'm afraid of?"

The whisper of "ssssh" from other audiences made both of them go silenced. The movie finally begins, and from the beginning of the movie, was already filled with shocking scenes and very creepy ghostly characters. Edgeworth felt his jaw nearly broken because he couldn't bear hold his laughter at Kay's screams.

"Ihh... And that ghost character... Iiiih... Terrifying…. See how he killed... AAAAA! OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Kay, really, it's just a movie-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! SEE THAT ONE EYE GHOST CHARACTER, MILES!" Suddenly, Kay's hands had wrapped in Edgeworth's neck and she hugged Edgeworth so tightly until Edgeworth found it difficult to breathe. Edgeworth felt his heart pounding and his breathing labored. Luckily, Kay's realized that she was hugging Edgeworth too tightly. Slowly, she released her hand from Edgeworth's neck and let go of her embrace.

"I'm sorry if I strangled you," Kay murmured uneasily.

"Apology accepted." Edgeworth answered with amusement.

The next half an hour they spent with full concentration to the movie until the movie was done.

"A really good horror movie, isn't it? Unlike most horror movies that only rely on CGI," said Edgeworth when they were out of the studio.

Kay shrugged her shoulders. "Nice to surprise the audience, yes, but still, I don't like that kind of movies. I thought prosecutors like you loved law-themed movies like The Client or The Judge, for example."

Edgeworth laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head. "I need variety, my daily life always struggled with legal world, courtroom, case…. Erm ... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Me? Uh ... urm ... I just realized you're wearing glasses today. I've never seen you wear glasses before," Kay answered while fiddling with her nails. _And you look much more handsome and elegant by wearing glasses, Mr._ _Edgeworth..._ _No wonder why so many women are crazy about you..._

Edgeworth scratching the back of his head once again sheepishly.

"Yeah, I've been wearing glasses for a long time, actually. But Joerg said I looked very old and grumpy when wearing glasses. So I try to use a soft lens, even though it felt very uncomfortable and makes my eyes itch."

"Well, I thought the opposite," Kay smiled. "You look very handsome and elegant when wearing glasses, Miles."

"Do you think so? Uh... thank you for that," Edgeworth said awkwardly. "Uh... do you want ice cream, Kay?"

"Sounds great," said Kay. "All right, I want to."

They both then came out of the cinema and walked to the ice cream stand. As they walk toward the ice cream stand, visitors of the cinema watched both of them and whispered. Initially, Kay did not understand why they suddenly become the attention center, but later, she realized that she now was, could be called, _dating,_ with the most famous prosecutor in Los Angeles. Of course people wonder who was the girl who walked alongside with this top widower prosecutor.

"Two oreo chocolate ice cream," Edgeworth told the ice cream seller.

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth," The ice cream seller then handed two glasses of oreo chocolate cream into Edgeworth's hands. After that, his eyes glanced over at Kay.

"Your new girlfriend is very beautiful, Mr. Edgeworth, but certainly not hard for a man like you to get woman," The ice cream seller winked and smiled.

Both Kay and Edgeworth's face flushed.

"No, you are wrong. Here," Edgeworth pay for the ice cream, then hastily took Kay to find a place to sit.

"Wait a minute, Miles, I go to the bathroom first, I want to pee."

"All right, Kay, but please don't be too long."

After Kay went to the bathroom, Edgeworth put the ice cream glass on the table, and when he was about to sit down, suddenly he slipped on the slippery floor. Edgeworth fell to the floor, his glasses flung, and broke out instantly. People, especially women, hastily approached and surrounding him.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Are you all right?!"

"Are you hurt, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Take my hand, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I can hold you and treat your wound, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Kay, who had just stepped out of the bathroom, deftly break broke through the throng of women who was surrounding Edgeworth. She could see Edgeworth prone on the floor, his hands groping frantically searching for his glasses.

"Miles!" Kay grabbed Edgeworth's hand, led him up slowly, and helped him to sit down. She then uncovered the sleeve of Edgeworth's shirt and pants.

"Miss, Mr. Edgeworth fell quite hard, he should be taken to the hospital," said one girl.

"Yes, that's right, lady, here, let me bring Mr. Edgeworth to the hospital, I can carry him!" Said an old woman.

"Sorry, but I'm a doctor. And I will appreciate very much if you all left us so I can concentrate examine Mil- Mr. Edgeworth's wound." Kay replied coldly. She stared firmly at the women, felt disgusted. _Want to take a chance enough, huh? What a flirtatious women!_

Disgusted, the women finally left Kay and Edgeworth. Kay takes out her medical bag. She took Betadine, cotton and bandages from her medical bag and began to treat wounds in Edgeworth's leg and hands.

"You're lucky you were going out with a doctor tonight, Miles."

Edgeworth blushed. "Yes. And I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Doctor."

"By the way ... where are your glasses?"

"Break when I fell down," Edgeworth complained. "Now I can't see anything, how can I go home?"

"Don't worry, Miles. There is an optical shop on the street, you can buy new glasses there. I will lead and accompany you."

"Okay."

"By the way again..." Kay raised her ice cream glass from the table, and held it up. "Our ice cream melted."

"Then the name is not ice cream anymore, but milk."

"Go to a cinema just to buy milk. What the world will say?" Kay said with a grin.

Don't know who started, suddenly both of them were laughing, making people turn to them with confusion. The women who previously surrounded Edgeworth, looked at Kay with disgust and envy. Kay and Edgeworth ignored people's stared and attention. They continued eating their ice cream while continuing to frolic. When they have spent their ice cream, Kay slowly stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on, Miles, we'll buy glasses for you and then go home. Don't be afraid, I'll be your guide."

Edgeworth greeted Kay's hand and stood with difficulty because everything seemed very blurry. While his right hand clasped Kay's hand tightly, he put his left hand on Kay's shoulder to support his body so he won't slip and fall again. Kay leads Edgeworth carefully, although feeling uncomfortable with those people who continued to stare at the two of them, Kay ignored it.

"Woooppppssss!" Slippery floor made Edgeworth almost slipped again. Luckily, this time Kay deftly kept him from falling. Kay giggled with amused.

"Your weight is quite heavy, you know? And I think you looked quite skinny."

"Is that a compliment?" Whispered Edgeworth with a faint smile.

"It is," Kay replied. "I like man with heavy weight. The impression is very athletic and handsome."

"Maybe I will be a bodybuilder if retired from become a prosecutor."

 _"You're such a dork!_ "

They walk a little faster, then enter the optical store in a hurry. The shopkeeper welcomed both of them in a friendly manner. Assisted by Kay, Edgeworth began to choose the glasses that he wanted.

"Look, this glasses handle have light blue color, Miles. Very nice and bright. If you choose this color, very suitable with your stiff and cold face." Kay teased while waving one of the glasses with blue handle color in front of Edgeworth's face.

"First you were criticizing my weight, now you criticizing my face. You're such an intimidating doctor, huh?" Edgeworth sucks his smile. "But I don't like blue color."

"If so, how with this one? The color of the handle is maroon, of course suitable with your burgundy suit." Kay takes another glasses with maroon handle. She then put the glasses into Edgeworth's face. Then she leads Edgeworth to look at himself in the mirror.

"What did I said. Perfect. "

After paid for the glasses and said thanks to the clerk, Edgeworth and Kay walked toward their car.

"Be careful on the road, Miles. Thanks for the treats and the ice cream."

"You too, Kay. Thanks also for protecting me from those flirtatious women and treating my wounds. Happy birthday again, Kay. Sorry to bother you too."

"It's my duty as a doctor. Send my best regards to Joerg. See you later, Miles."

Edgeworth was about to unlock his car door when Kay suddenly appeared behind him again.

"What's up, Kay? Is there something you left behind?"

"No, I just want ... Uh, I just forgot to say something." Kay took a step forward, closer to Edgeworth's body.

She stood on tiptoe a little... She tilted his head... Edgeworth could feel an oreo ice cream scent from Kay's mouth….

Then, slowly, Kay gently pressed her lips to his.

Edgeworth almost stumbled back. With scrambling, he gripped the handle of his car door. After catching his breath back, he pursed his lips, then kissed Kay's back. They kiss for a few minutes before pulled away.

"Best birthday of my life." Kay whispered with a small smile.

"See you later." Edgeworth whispered.

They then got into their car and drove home.

 _Not a bad date,_ thought Edgeworth. _I'm very sure now._ _I chose you, Doctor Kay Faraday, to be Joerg's new mother._

It's need lots of effort and wasting much time for Edgeworth to persuade Joerg for want to carry out chemo with Kay again. After struggling to persuade Joerg every day, assisted by Helena, Franziska, Phoenix, and Maya, and after promised he would always buy toys and football accessories after each chemotherapy session, Joerg finally willing to be Kay's patient back. Quite difficult for Kay and Edgeworth to behave as if they didn't dating and just friends in front of Joerg. Although Kay stay to be very kind and motherly to Joerg, the boy's heart still hadn't melted, especially in the last chemotherapy session, Kay gave an additional list of foods that may not consumed by Joerg. In the food lists, almost all of Joerg's favorite foods include, including hamburgers and soda.

After the date at Kay's birthday, and Joerg become Kay's patient again, Edgeworth and Kay more often meet and dating secretly. They frequently contact each other by phone and SMS, and often met outside Joerg's chemotherapy schedule. They often have lunch together, outing, and Edgeworth also often visit Kay's apartment. Of course, all of this without Joerg, Franziska, and Helena know about it. Because Edgeworth deliberately arrived early to the office, and finish his job much faster, so he can go out with Kay before go home in time. Kay also deliberately changes her shift schedule at the hospital so her date schedule with Edgeworth won't disrupt.

Without Edgeworth knows, Veronica becomes suspicious of him because he seems always in a hurry to finish his job lately. In fact, before Edgeworth was a workaholic man who was very comfortable in the office. One day, unbeknownst to Edgeworth, Veronica picked Joerg in school.

"Auntie Veronica?" Said Joerg with amazement when he found that his father's secretary was sitting in the school yard. "What are you doing here, Auntie?"

"To pick you of course, Joerg sweetie," said Veronica then she kissed Joerg's cheeks.

"Auntie! Don't kiss my cheek! If my friends see, they will tease and mocked me!" Joerg wiped his cheeks in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry, forgive Auntie, Joerg sweetie, it's just because Auntie fond of you," murmured Veronica. When Joerg did not see her, she grunted disgustedly. _What a sickly naughty boy._ _Grumpy just because I kissed his cheek..._ _Ah, be patience, Veronica, be patience,_ _if you want to get Mr._ _Edgeworth, you have to be sweet_ _to this sickly naughty boy…_

"Why did Auntie pick me up? Why not Daddy or Auntie Franziska?"

"They're both very busy, dear. Oh yes, Joerg sweetie, do you like McDonalds?"

"Of course, Auntie!" Joerg said cheerfully. Suddenly he did not seem annoyed anymore. "I love the chicken and the Coca Cola!"

"Then, let's go lunch to McDonalds before we go home. How, do you want it, honey?"

"Of course, Auntie! But ... " Suddenly Joerg looked doubtful.

"But what, sweet boy?"

"Doctor Faraday forbids me to eat McDonalds."

"Not at all?" Veronica wrinkled her eyebrows. "But why, Joerg sweetie? McDonalds isn't a poisoned food!"

Joerg shrugged his shoulders in disgust. "She said that food is a _junk food_ that could make my illness worsened. And I love eating McDonalds, Auntie. Daddy also obeyed, he forbade me to eat any kind of McDonald's food."

"Ck ck ck ck ck, what a cruel doctor! What a poor boy you are, sweetie! The doctor is really torturing you, huh? Already make your hair messy, almost bald, now even forbid you to eat your favorite foods! It's okay, Joerg sweetie, we eat at McDonalds now, your father and Doctor Faraday don't need to know. Take it easy, Auntie will not tell your father anything."

"Really, Auntie Veronica? Hooray! Thank you very much, Auntie Veronica!" Joerg hugged Veronice tightly. Veronica hugged Joerg's back, and when Joerg didn't see her, she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Veronica then brings Joerg to the McDonalds restaurants that located not far from Joerg's school. Joerg eat very greedy, after spending his hamburger and the chicken, he drank his Coca-Cola very quickly.

"Can't I have one glass of Coca-Cola again, Auntie?"

"You can even take another thirty glasses of Coca-Cola, Joerg sweetie! Just take it!"

With a cheerful face, Joerg took another glass of Coca-Cola. When he returned to the table, Veronica cleared her throat, then stared seriously at Joerg.

"Joerg, you know, lately, your father always hastily left the office?"

"Then why, Auntie? Maybe Daddy just wants to go home soon, isn't it? Daddy's always come home in time." Joerg said nonchalantly as he continued to sip his Coca-Cola.

Veronica waved her hand impatiently. "That's not what Auntie meant, honey. Auntie suspects that your dad always dating with Doctor Faraday after coming home from work. He always seemed to call someone secretly, and always in a hurry finish the job. Well, Auntie thought, why don't we spy on him?"

"Ummm ... spy on Daddy? Like a secret agent in James Bond movie? Like a detective, rightly so, Auntie?"

"Yes, that's right, Joerg sweetie. How? You like this idea, don't you?"

"All right, Auntie, it sounds fun," Joerg smiled.

The next day, Veronica brings Joerg trailing Edgeworth. They both trailed Edgeworth secretly from since Edgeworth out of the office, got into his car, and visit Kay's apartment. Veronica also helped Joerg to take Edgeworth's and Kay's photos quietly. They both trailed Edgeworth and Kay up to two weeks. Always followed his father in cold weather make Joerg's health condition declining. Helena actually know if Veronica always brings Joerg go every day, but because Joerg forbid her to tell Edgeworth and Franziska, then she always silent. She didn't dare to disobey her young master.

Until one day, when Edgeworth had just come home from karaoke with Kay, he found Joerg seizing on his bedroom floor. His whole body shook, his eyes rolled upward, his mouth foaming, his head ready to hit anything. Frantically, Edgeworth carries Joerg back to his bed.

"Helena! Franziska!" Edgeworth shouted as loudly as he could. "Call Doctor Faraday! HURRRY!"

 **July 29** **th,** **2028**  
 **Los Angeles Center Hospital  
ICU Room**

Edgeworth stared blankly to his only son who now was lying in the ICU. His little body fitted with various hose and wires here and there. Joerg's body temperature evidently up to almost 107 degrees, which causes him to seizing. Beside that, Kay also told him that it seems Joerg had food poisoning.

Edgeworth condemned himself. He felt very guilty. He felt he can't watch Joerg carefully. He felt because he was too engrossed dating with Kay every day, leaving him ignored Joerg and neglected Joerg's health.. Gently, Edgeworth caressed Joerg's remaining hair, and whispered,

"Please forgive Daddy, son."

The ICU door opened, then Helena stepped inside.

"Master Miles? How's Young Master?"

"Still same. He still unconscious. Just now he seizing again and Doctor Faraday give him tranquilizers. Doctor Faraday also said that Joerg get food posioning... All of this because I was too fun with my work and I neglected my own son." Edgeworth heaved a deep breath. "I'm indeed a bad father."

"Master Miles, please don't blame yourself like that. After all this is not your fault, because…." Helena hastily covered her mouth with both of her hands. Edgeworth looked suspiciously at her.

"Because what, Helena? Did you know something that I don't know?"

"No, it's nothing, Master!" Helena answered nervously.

"If you want to say something, just say it, Helena! Or do you want me to fire you?" said Edgeworth while attacking Helena with his deadly gaze.

"Oh, all right, Master Miles. Actually, Master Miles, this recent two weeks, your secretary, Miss Veronica, always bring Young Master to go outside and they always return around 6pm. I don't know exactly where they go, but Young Master said, Veronica always invite him eat at McDonalds."

Edgeworth stunned.

"What? Veronica bring Joerg eat at McDonalds every day?! Even though Doctor Faraday forbade my son to eat all kinds of McDonald's food! No wonder my son gets food poisoning! They always return at 6 pm?! Why you didn't tell me anything?!"

Helena swallowed.

"Young Master forbids me to tell you or Miss Franziska, Master Miles, I'm really sorry! I only obey Young Master's command!" Helena stammered. Edgeworth heaved a deep breath, then stepped out of the ICU.

"Uh, Master Miles? Where are you going?"

"You take care Joerg for a while. That woman must give an explanation to me."

 **To be continued…..**


	6. Connect the dots

However, just about Edgeworth wants to close the ICU door, Joerg's groaning heard. Then the boy opened his eyes slowly. Edgeworth hurried back inside and approached Joerg's bed.

"D-ddaddy? Where are you going? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, son. You had a spasm in your room. Do you want something, son?"

Joerg nodded his head with difficulty. "I ... I'm… thirsty, D-ddaddy. I want to drink."

"Okay. Wait a minute, son. Helena, please call Dr. Faraday, tell her that Joerg had awake."

"Alright, Master Miles."

Edgeworth then took a glass and helped his son to drink. After done, while stroking his son's hair, he asked,

"How are you feeling, son?"

"My stomach feels sore and my head feels dizzy, Daddy."

"There, don't worry, you'll be treated and will recover soon, Son," Edgeworth tried to keep his tone as soft as possible," Daddy wants to ask you something. But you must promise to me, you must answer Daddy honestly."

"What Daddy wants to ask?"

"Helena said, Daddy's secretary, Auntie Veronica always bring you to go outside in this last 2 weeks and both of you always come home around 6 pm. Besides that, Helena also said that Auntie Veronica always invites you to eat at McDonalds. Is that true, Joerg?"

Joerg said nothing. His gaze was unfocused.

"Son, be honest to Daddy. Daddy will not get mad. "

Finally, Joerg nodded his head timidly.

"You know that you may not eat all kind of McDonald's products, son? Doctor Faraday's already forbid you? See the consequences now. You must admitted to the ICU."

"Sorry Daddy, but I really want to eat McDonalds, I beg Daddy don't be angry and please don't punish me." Joerg bites his lip, then pulled the blanket up and almost covering his face. He began sobbing.

"No, son, Daddy don't mad at you at all. There, there, don't cry. " Edgeworth unfolded Joerg's blanket. "Daddy also have one more question. Where did you go with Auntie Veronica for this last 2 weeks? Until you two just come home at 6 pm? You know you may not contracted by dirty air or the cold night air, son, you know it can aggravate your disease, right? You and Auntie Veronica didn't just visit McDonalds, is Daddy right? Come on, talk honestly with Daddy."

Joerg rolled his body on the bed so his back to Edgeworth, then answered with very quickly tone, "I followed Daddy and Dr. Faraday. Auntie Veronica who invited me. Auntie Veronica said, I have to follow Daddy because Daddy always hastily left the office."

Edgeworth closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. There is no point to pretend in front of Joerg again. _Veronica Stevenson ... You really are ... That woman who makes my son gets food poisoning and must admitted I to the ICU... You'll_ _regret it, Miss Stevenson!_

"So you already know that Daddy and Doctor Faraday are dating?"

Joerg just nodded his head one more time with his back to Edgeworth. The door of the ICU then opened. Helena and Kay stepped inside.

"Hello, Joerg honey, finally you woke up too. How do you feel, sweetie?" asked Kay.

"It's none of your business." Joerg replied curtly.

"Joerg," said Edgeworth," It's not polite to answer like that. Turn your body and answer Doctor Faraday's question politely."

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay replied. She stood closer to the bed and shook Joerg's shoulder gently. "Joerg, honey, Doctor must examine you. You got food poisoning and I had to inject you, you also have to take medication, sweetie. If you keep turn around like this, I can't inject you—"

Unexpectedly by Edgeworth, Kay, and Helena, Joerg's legs swinging, then he kicked Kay stomach as strong as he could. Kay staggered backward, almost hit the wall if only Edgeworth did not immediately hold her.

Suddenly Edgeworth was very angry. He really did not understand why his son was even still able to be brash to his lover even while he was lying in the ICU. Harshly, he turned Joerg's body and squeezed the boy's hand.

"Inject him and get his medicine now, Doctor!"

"Let go of me, Daddy! I don't want to! I won't! I won't!" Shouted Joerg with still crying loudly.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" cried Kay. "Take control of yourself, remember he's your son! This is the ICU, you may not be rude like that to your own son!"

"It's because he's naughty! Come on, hurry up and put the medicine to his mouth!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Joerg bite his father's hand and rolled quickly, leaving him fall out of bed, wrapped in a hose that connected to his body, and the back of his head hit the floor. He started to cry much louder than before.

"Jeez, Joerg, honey, calm down!" Kay cried as she tried to carry Joerg back to bed. But Joerg brushed off her hand and continued to roll on the floor with crying and screaming.

"I'll take a sedative." Kay hurriedly ran out to take a sedative while Edgeworth and Helena tried to open the hose that wrapped around Joerg's body and brings Joerg back to bed. When Kay returned to the ICU, she hastily shoved the medicine into Joerg's mouth, injected Joerg three times until the boy stopped raging and fell asleep.

After the commotion stopped, Edgeworth sat down, then covered his face with both of his hands. He felt dizzy.

Veronica had made Joerg gets food poisoning and admitted into the ICU. Veronica also had made Joerg didn't have any respect to Kay. He could not allow this. He had to fire her. And Joerg should not be near that woman again!

* * *

When morning came, Edgeworth hastily getting ready to go to his office. As he closed the ICU door quietly, Kay approached him.

"Where are you going, Miles?"

"I'm going to the office. I need to talk to my secretary seriously. "

"Veronica Stevenson?" Kay's brow furrowed. "What do you want to talk to her so early?" Suddenly, Kay looked annoyed and angry.

Saw Kay's face expression, Edgeworth smiled slyly.

"Are you jealous?"

"What I'm jealous for?" Kay tried to look relax, but she failed. Jealousy was clearly visible on her face.

"Don't deny. Your face is very visible if you're jealous." Edgeworth smiled mischievously and whispered in Kay's ear. "And you look very beautiful if you put on a sullen face like that, Ms. Doctor."

"Uh," Kay smiled and stepped back slightly. "Don't whisper in my ear, it feel amused, you know, Mr. Prosecutor. By the way, I am serious, what do you want to talk to your secretary so early this morning?"

"About my son."

"Joerg?" Kay asked confusedly. "What did your secretary have to do with Joerg?"

"Yesterday Joerg claimed that Veronica always took him to eat at McDonalds and ... following both of us during the last 2 weeks, Kay."

"Veronica invited Joerg eat at McDonalds? Gosh, no wonder your son gets food poisoning! She and Joerg are following us both? Then, Joerg already know if we..."

Edgeworth nodded. "Dating, yes."

"Then what is your plan? What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to fire her." Edgeworth answered firmly.

"Are you sure? You don't need to do extreme like that," said Kay as she holding Edgeworth's hands. "What if she had difficulty in getting a new job later?"

"I don't care. It's better if that woman disappears from my life, away from my son and not bothering both of us, Kay." Edgeworth kisses Kay's cheeks and lips gently. "See you later. Take care of my son well."

* * *

Arriving at the High Prosecutor's office, Edgeworth greeted his colleagues in passing only. He just nodded his head when everyone in the office said good morning to him. He catches his breath, trying to calm his emotions and anger. He did not want to do stupid and reckless things to a woman even though in his heart he felt very angry.

He stopped in front of Veronica's workspace. He raised his hands slowly, then knocked on the door.

"Miss. Stevenson, can I get in? This is Edgeworth. I need to talk seriously with you."

But there was no response at all. Edgeworth knocked on the door twice, but still no answer. Edgeworth glanced at his watch, astonished. It's been 9, which means that Veronica should have been in the office. _Good, I got another good reason to fire her._ Idly, he moved the door's handle. It was not locked. Edgeworth stepped inside, and there were no people at all. Looks like Veronica forgot to lock her workspace.

Edgeworth was about to step out again, deciding to wait for Veronica to come in his own workspace when suddenly he stepped on something. To his surprise, he was picking up the object that had just stepped on.

His heart pounded as he realized what it was.

He twisted it. It was the earring of the late Lana. The red earrings which given by Edgeworth as a birthday gift to Lana 8 years ago. And he could not find the earrings anywhere since Lana's accident. He twisted the ring once again, and there was the 'LS' initial that Edgeworth very familiar off.

He could hardly believe his eyesight when he saw something under Lana's initial name. He squinted, and he could see a dry bloodstain.

What for Veronica keep the late Lana's earrings in her workspace? Why on earth she could find Lana's earrings which he was looking for years? Why she didn't tell anything to him that she had Lana's earrings? No one may keep his late wife earrings, besides him, Miles Edgeworth, Lana Skye husband!

All of a sudden, Edgeworth gasped.

For 7 years he always wondered... He always thought it's impossible that Lana had a car accident, because he knew his wife was very good at driving... Moreover, a young girl said that she saw a shadow inside Lana's car before Lana's car hit the truck… During the seven years he always felt something odd in Lana's death, but everyone always said that he just could not accept his wife's death...

And today, he found Lana's earrings in Veronica's workspace ... This seems to answer all his doubts for 7 years.

Lana died not because of a car accident.

Lana died because killed by his secretary. Veronica Stevenson.

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Kidnapping

But he had to make sure all of it. He could not confront Veronica now before he has strong evidence. He had to prove everything. He must bring Lana's earrings to Detective Gumshoe to be investigated whether the blood stains were actually blood of the deceased Lana, and whether there are Veronica's fingerprints on the earrings. He turned around, making sure no one saw him, then slipped Lana's earrings secretly in his burgundy suit's pocket. He stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IMPOSSIBLE…!"

"Sshhhh!" Edgeworth put his index finger to his lips. "Don't talk too loud, Kay, everyone can hear you!"

"Sorry," Kay lowering her voice. "But Miles... Veronica Stevenson, your secretary, killed Lana? It's hard to believe... Maybe the earrings thrown not on purpose to her workspace?"

"Therefore I will immediately bring this earring to Detective Gumshoe to be investigated whether there are Veronica's fingerprints in here and whether this blood stain was really Lana's blood! And if my allegations was right, if she indeed had killed Lana 7 years ago, I will, I will…" Edgeworth's voice turned into a choked, his hands shaking. He squeezed Lana's photograph, then bites his lip.

"What are you going to do, Miles? Don't you ever act stupid just because of the emotions! Remember Joerg, remember your son! If Veronica indeed had killed Lana, let the law punish her!" said Kay as she stroking Edgeworth's cheeks and shoulder gently.

"By the way, the photograph you were held, was it a photo of the late Lana?"

Edgeworth nodded. He handed the photo to Kay. Kay stared to Lana's photo carefully, then smiled a little.

"She's beautiful. Her face also similar to Joerg."

"You're not jealous that I still keep Lana's photograph?"

"Jealous? Of course not, Miles. It's a memory of your late wife, you must not forget her memories even though she's dead."

"But she's gone now. And maybe all of this... Because of that woman." Edgeworth's face was very red now, his tears spilled bit by bit on his cheeks.

Kay stroked Edgeworth's silvery bangs with her forefinger, then wiped the tears that fell on Edgeworth's cheeks.

"I don't like to see you cry, Miles." She put her hands on both of Edgeworth's cheeks, tilted his head, then kissed his lips. Edgeworth gasped by Kay's sudden kiss before he returned the kiss.

 _CRACK!_

They both broke away in surprise. Franziska stood in front of them, one arm around her waist, and her other hand swung her whip.

"You guys are so in love until did not realize that you were in the hospital cafeteria and I had been sitting here like a fool mosquito!"

Edgeworth and Kay grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Franziska, I just wanted to cheer Miles."

"That does not mean you have to kiss my little brother in a place like this and just ignored me when I sit with both of you at this table since hours ago! If you can't hold your lust, go get a room so you can be free to do anything!"

"Are you jealous, Franziska? Because you don't have someone that you can kiss anytime? How about Mr. De La Vega? Or Agent Shi Long Lang? They seemed to like you—" teased Edgeworth.

 _CRACK!_

"Shut up, foolish little brother! I'm a prosecutor who acted like a prosecutor, not like two schoolchildren in love!" She swung her whip higher. "And when you will bring Lana's earring to Detective Gumshoe to be investigated?"

"Now, after lunch. Kay will come with me. You can take care of Joerg while I and Kay going to Detective Gumshoe, right?"

"Take it easy, of course I'll take care of Joerg. But do you want to accompany Miles, Kay? Isn't it too soon if you bring the earrings to that foolish detective now?"

"Of course I want to help and accompany my handsome lover." Kay grabbed Edgeworth's face then kissed Edgeworth's lips once again. For a few seconds, the prosecutor and the doctor kiss each other hungrily. Franziska took a deep breath, then angrily whipped the table with a louder whip.

"For God's sake!" cried Franziska until Edgeworth and Kay broke apart. She clucked and shook her head.

"What an odd couple both of you! Just met four months ago, and I remember how you were so cynical and snapped at Kay when you first met. And I remember how you frowned when Miles yelled at you, Kay. And now, both of you always kissing like a pair of eels." Franziska spooned her spaghetti with annoyance. Both Edgeworth and Kay just grinned and did not answer anything, then continue to eat. After they spent their food, Edgeworth and Kay stood up, getting ready to go to Detective Gumshoe.

"Come on, Kay. We go to Detective Gumshoe now. Franzy, take care of Joerg well, okay?"

* * *

After Kay and Edgeworth go, Franziska get into the ICU. There, Joerg was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Franziska glanced at the table next to Joerg's bed, and the food was delivered by nurses this morning was still untouched. Looks like the boy refuses to eat even a spoonful.

"Hello, Joerg."

"Auntie Franzy-Whippy? Where's Daddy?"

"He's going with Doctor Faraday."

"Where?"

"Daddy had sudden job in his office. Doctor Faraday will help him."

Joerg snorted. "Daddy always go with Doctor Faraday."

"Yeah... you know they're dating, Joerg."

"Yeah, I know." Joerg turned around irritably.

"All of this food was still untouched... You haven't eaten at all, Joerg?"

"No. I don't want to eat anything. I want to die."

"Let's eat, when Daddy came back and if Daddy see you haven't spent your food at all, Daddy will be angry. Come on, Joerg, yesterday was enough you had made Daddy gets mad." Franziska take the food boxes from the table beside Joerg's bed then tried to persuade her nephew.

"Ever since Daddy dating with Doctor Faraday, Daddy always mad at me. Daddy's fonder of Doctor Faraday than me."

"No, Joerg, don't say that. Daddy loves you so much. Come on, one or two spoons. Or do you want Daddy to be angry with you again?"

After a few minutes Franziska trying to persuade Joerg, finally the boy wants to eat the food.

* * *

Edgeworth sit in the Criminals Department Affair waiting room along with Kay with his heart pounding. He hopes his allegations was wrong. But, if his allegations was true... Indeed, arguably, Veronica is a very annoying, and flirtatious woman. But, never in Edgeworth's craziest mind, that she was to bear to kill Lana.

Another half hour passed and finally Detective Gumshoe approached both of them.

"How's the result, Detective?" asked Edgeworth without much ado.

Detective Gumshoe sighed, then replied, "Positively, Mr. Edgeworth. In the deceased Miss Skye's earring, was found Miss Veronica Stevenson's fingerprint. And this blood stain, it's really the blood stain belonging to the late Lana."

Slowly, Edgeworth slumped against the wall of the waiting room. Although he had expected, but when Detective Gumshoe confirms it, feels far more painful for him.

"Miles?" Kay whispered. "Are you okay?"

"So I guess I'm right. Veronica who had killed Lana... That woman… that..." Edgeworth gripping his hair in despair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, sir, but isn't too quick to conclude that Miss Stevenson kill your wife only because her fingerprints are on Lana's earring?" Asked Detective Gumshoe.

"I think Mr. Gumshoe is right, Miles, it looks like you're jumping to conclusions."

"I know! Therefore, I had to confront her now! Why she could keep Lana earrings that have been lost for years in her workspace! And why on earth her fingerprints found in Lana's earring! If I could, I would search another clue in her entire workspace and also her home! Come on, Kay!" said Edgeworth while clenching his hands furiously.

"But remember, Miles, calm yourself down. Don't get overpowered by emotions and act stupid!"

* * *

"Why Daddy so long, Auntie? It's already night! Auntie, can you call Daddy?"

"Alright, just wait for a minute, Joerg." Franziska took her cell phone, then tried to call Edgeworth. Edgeworth's phone number was inactive. Only the operator machine who answered, _The number you're calling can't be reached. Please try again later._

"Hmm... you father a cell phone is not active. I'll call Dr. Faraday." Franziska pressed the buttons on her cell phone once more, and Kay's phone was also inactive. Franziska rolled her eyes, imagining both of them go to the hotel and presumably, now engrossed having sex until forget everything.

Suddenly, the hospital's power goes out. Everything turned very dark.

"What's the matter, Auntie? Power failure?"

"I don't know, Joerg, I'll ask to the doctor for a while. Hmph, hospital as big as this but had power failure…" When Franziska turned around, a dark figure appeared in front of her. Before Franziska had time to adjust her eyes to the darkness, the dark figure's hands swing and hit Franziska with a blunt object. The prosecutor shrieked, shortly after, she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Auntie Franzy-Whippy!" cried Joerg. "Auntie, what's wrong? Why are you screaming? Who is that?" Joerg then tried to get out of bed, but the dark figure now was closer to him. The hospital was so dark that Joerg could not see whether the shadow was female or male.

"Who are you-" The dark figure lifted Joerg violently from the bed. Joerg struggled, trying to escape. He tried to bite the dark figure's hand, but to no avail. He then tried to shout as loud as possible.

"D-DDAADDDDDDDY ! AUNTIE FRANZY-WHIPPY!"

However, deftly, the dark figure closed Joerg's mouth with a handkerchief. Joerg fainted instantly. The dark figure then carrying Joerg out of the ICU. When they come out, some nurses and doctors who on guard with using a flashlight, trying to stop both of them. But, the dark figure pulled out a gun and fired the gun to all directions, making the doctors and nurses screamed frantically and ran to protect themselves. The figure finally managed to bring Joerg who still fainted out of the hospital and disappeared.

* * *

It has been more than four hours Edgeworth and Kay were looking for Veronica, but the result was nil. They're both looking to the High Prosecutor's office, to Veronica's home, and she still can't be found as well. Edgeworth began to feel frustrated and drive with higher speed. He paused, then charge his cell phone with a car charger for turn on his cell phone and called Franziska. When his cell phone was on, there was a call from the hospital. Having an uneasy feeling, Edgeworth picked up the phone.

"Miles Edgeworth spoke."

"Mr. Edgeworth, this is Dr. Maria Jonson, doctor from Los Angeles Central Hospital. Mr. Edgeworth... please immediately go back to the hospital."

"What's the matter?" Edgeworth shouted. "What's wrong with my son?!"

"Your son was kidnapped from the hospital, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth dropped his cell phone from his hand with shock. He tried to digest the words he had just heard. _Joerg was kidnapped?!_ _From the hospital?!_ _Is all of this had connection with Veronica? But if so, how did she know if_ _I find Lana's earring in her workspace and would confront_ _her_ _about it?_

"Mr. Edgeworth? Are you still there?"

"WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL ARE YOU?" Edgeworth screaming so loudly, making Kay jumped. "HOW COULD YOU LET MY SON KIDNAPPED?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, please immediately back to the hospital, we will explain everything to you..." Edgeworth did not listen further. He hastily hung up the phone.

"M-miles?" Kay asked timidly. "What's wrong? Joerg kidnapped?"

"Yes, Kay." Edgeworth drove with twice high speed, his mind dull.

When both of them back to the hospital, the doctors and nurses were gathered around Franziska who sat in the waiting room. Franziska's head bandaged and there was blood pouring from her bandages.

"Franziska!" Edgeworth called as he ran over to his adopted sister. "What happened to you?! What's the meaning of this?!" Edgeworth looked at the doctors and nurses with his demonic gaze. "You all, can you explain what's going on actually?!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, Sir, we truly apologize. The hospital's power failure, and there is someone who carries your son out of the hospital. We tried to stop that dark figure, Mr. Edgeworth, really! But that dark figure was carrying gun and shot to all directions." said Dr. Maria Janson as she swallowing hard. "And when the light is on, we find your sister has been unconscious in the ICU."

"Did someone attacking you, Franziska?" asked Kay. Franziska nodded weakly.

"Yes. But I don't know who it is. Because it's so dark. All I can see was a dark figure. That figure hit me with a blunt object, and then I fainted. When I woke up, Joerg was gone and the ICU room was very messy," Franziska answered with trembling body. "Little brother... I'm sorry... I didn't take care of Joerg well."

"There, Franziska, this is not your fault. The important thing is your wound healed." muttered Edgeworth. "But I will sue you, this hospital, because you neglected to look after my son!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, we also… found this under Joerg's bed." Dr. Janson handed a small paper to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth grabbed the paper roughly, then read it.

 _"Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _You seem to want to play a game with me._ _I accept your challenge, Mr. Prosecutor._ _If you want your son alive,_ _give Lana Skye's earring back to me._ _And don't try_ _to involve the police._ _I'm not as stupid as you think, Mr. Edgeworth._ _I am sending my subordinate to kidnap your lovely little boy._ _Be cooperative, and you'll get back your sickly lovely little boy without any of his hair harm._ _Go look behind_ _this letter, and you will find instructions on where you can find us._ _Game starts, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _Hope you enjoy this game."_

Tensely, Edgeworth reverses the letter. There was a code written on the back with orange ink.

 _NH3761Z._

What on earth that code means?! How a code like that could help him find Joerg and Veronica ?!

Everything seemed blurred for Edgeworth. He felt dizzy.

 _Joerg, whatever happens... Wherever you are..._ _Hang in there, my boy!_ _Daddy_ _will_ _save you._ _Daddy_ _won't let her hurt you!_

 **To be continued…**


	8. Is My Daddy A Demon?

The tiny gray-haired boy looked around with frightened. Dark. Cold. Gloomy. Dusty. Where is he? Where is his father? Where is his aunt? His whole body felt very tired and aching. His head also felt very dizzy. He didn't know how he can be in a place like this? Wasn't a few hours ago he was still lying in a safe and big ICU room?

He only remembered, his aunt screamed. The hospital was very dark. And there was someone carrying him out of bed. After that he couldn't remember anything else. He moaned softly, though his legs seemed uncooperative, he tried to get up. He didn't want to be in such a creepy place, he wants to meet his father!

However, he can't move at all. He bowed his head down, and it turns out, his hands and legs were tied, while half of his body covered with a blanket.

"Ddd-daddy...?" He called in a husky voice.

A cold laughter sound that made his hair stand up answered him.

"Your lovely Daddy isn't here, little brat. Heh, in fact, it looks like you will not be able to meet with your lovely daddy again." The voice is the voice of a man, heavy and deep. He turned his head with difficulty, trying to find the source of the voice. A man with blonde hair and wearing glasses standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Joerg asked hoarsely.

"Introduce, I'm Kristoph Gavin, young man."

* * *

"NH3761Z... NH3761Z..." Phoenix scrunched up his face and tapped his temple with his index finger. "I think I've heard this code, but I can't remember where..."

"Try to remember, Mr. Wright, please, the longer we move, Joerg increasingly in danger! The weather now is very cold, he without any medical equipment, it could be he was tied up and lock in a room with no air circulation..." said Kay.

"Please don't make me tenser, Kay." Edgeworth interrupted as he squeezed his hands. He looked very messy. His hair was disheveled, his glasses tilted slightly, he had taken off his cravat, and his shirt's sleeves rolled up irregularly. Kay walked over to Edgeworth and fixed his tilted glasses, then combed his hair.

"You're a total mess, Miles."

"How come I'm not mess, Kay?! My son is in danger right now!" cried Edgeworth.

It was one in the morning. Overnight, Kay, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, and Agent Lang gathered in Edgeworth's home, trying to found out what was the code from the letter meaning, but to no avail. Edgeworth's living room was very messy now, full of paper and scribbles.

"I'm also worried about Joerg, Miles, but at least take a break! You must sleep!"

"How can you get me to sleep in a situation like this, Kay?" Edgeworth glared at Kay.

Meanwhile, Maya, Franziska, and Agent Lang were still busy scribbling the code on a paper, then flipped through the paper with variety of different positions.

"Try if reversed like this... Hmm... Maybe will form a word... Hmm... Haaaahhh!" Agent Lang sighed. He tore the paper and threw it in the trash. "I really don't understand what this code means!"

"Has the kidnapper call you, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Maya. Edgeworth shook his head.

"Why don't we go to Detective Gumshoe? Maybe the police know what this code means," Phoenix suggested, followed by great whip from Franziska.

"You fool! You didn't read that letter carefully? If we get the police involved, my nephew won't be safe!"

"All right, all right! I'm just suggesting!" Phoenix said as he stroked his sore nape of the neck. "Edgey, sorry, but it seems we can't solve this code now. I have to check the files in my office for additional clues. It's useless if we insist to solve this code now."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth, I think Nick is right. We must look for other clues as small as possible to avoid misunderstanding of what this code means."

Edgeworth sighed. "Yes, maybe you are right. You all, rest and go home. Sorry to bother all of you."

"Don't think about it, Edgey-boy. Come on, we go home and rest. Tomorrow we start the investigation again," said Agent Lang. Maya and Phoenix nodded in agreement, then all of them stood up, tidies up their things and bags.

"Do you want to going home with us or not, Kay?" asked Maya.

"You stay here, Kay," said Edgeworth while looked at Kay sternly.

Kay rolled her eyes. "You don't need to stare like a demon if you want to ask your lover stay at your home, Miles." She lifted Edgeworth's forcibly then kissed his lips. Edgeworth's face became very red when he returned the kiss because of the embarrassment to be seen by Maya, Phoenix, and Lang.

"Finally the top widower prosecutor found his new half soul." Phoenix chuckled.

"Shut up, Wright."

"Let's go home now, it's very late. Bye Mr. Edgeworth, bye Franziska, bye, Kay. Relax, Joerg definitely be fine. Nothing bad will happen to him." said Maya as she patting Edgeworth on the shoulder.

"Be careful on the road, Wright, Maya, Lang."

"See you later, Edgey!"

"I want to sleep too. My head feels still dizzy because getting hit earlier," said Franziska. "Good night, little brother, good night, Kay."

"Good night, Franzy."

Edgeworth lay down on the sofa. He tried to close his eyes a little, but he could not. His mind can't be separated from Joerg.

"You don't want to sleep, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"No. And you, Miss Doctor? "

"No."

"Go to sleep," Edgeworth said as he playing Kay's gray hair with his fingers. "You can be late to go to the hospital tomorrow. Your patient will be disappointed."

Kay shook her head slowly. "I took leave until Joerg was found safe."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! How can I serve the patient calmly if my future son is in danger!" shouted Kay. Edgeworth smiled weakly, then gave a small kiss on Kay's lips. Suddenly Edgeworth's stomach growl. Kay laughed softly. She hit Edgeworth's stomach, then saying,

"Are you hungry, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Yeaah... but this is not the time to talk about food."

"But your stomach growled. What usually a woman did if she heard her lover's stomach growl?" Kay winked mischievously. Edgeworth grinned.

"Cook."

"Exactly, Mr. Prosecutor." Kay pinched Edgeworth's nose with exasperation. "I'll cook fettuccini for you. Wait here. But watch out if you fall asleep."

"Okay, whatever you say, _Miss Doctor._ "

* * *

Joerg looked at the blond-haired man in bewilderment and fear. He did not know who this man was, nor did he remember Daddy ever say he had a friend named Kristoph Gavin. All he knew, Daddy's friends was named Aunt Maya Fey, Uncle Phoenix Wright, Uncle Dick Gumshoe, Uncle Larry Butz, and Uncle Shi-Long Lang. That's all. So, surely this man is not Daddy's friend. So, why did this guy bring him here?

"You can't be Daddy's friend, are you? Daddy never told me that Daddy had a friend named Kristoph Gavin."

The man named Kristoph Gavin laughed once again. His laugh sounded so scary, leaving Joerg grabbed the blanket firmly with his finger.

"Of course not. Make friends with Miles Edgeworth? How could I make friends with the man who had thrown my parents into jail and made me and my brother become an orphan!" Even in the darkness, Joerg could see his eyes glittering.

"It must be because your parents are bad people! That's why Daddy sent them to jail!"

"No! Both my parents were not guilty, they're just in a wrong place and wrong time, but the Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, _your lovely Daddy,_ insisting that they should be found guilty and eventually my parents ended up at the gallows!"

"Don't call my Daddy a demon! Daddy is not a demon! Daddy is a good person! Daddy is a hero! He always catches criminals and bad guys!" exclaimed Joerg while struggling, trying to untie his ties, but to no avail.

"You know what, little brat? Many innocent people admitted by _your lovely Dadd_ y to prison, and made their families have lost people they love! Don't you know that _your lovely Daddy_ known as _The Demon Prosecutor?!_ "

"And soon, _your lovely Daddy_ will feel what I feel!"

"Kristoph, that's enough. Don't frighten him like that. Let the boy sleep." It's a woman's voice. Joerg narrowed his eyes, he felt very recognized the voice. Then the sound of footsteps was heard. A woman stepped inside. When he realized who she was, Joerg was relieved.

"Auntie Veronica!" He cried. "Auntie, please release me, Daddy definitely looking for me—"

Veronica stepped closer to him. She stroked Joerg's remaining hair, but her caress did not feel as loving as usual, on the contrary, made Joerg terrified.

"Lie down and be a good boy, sickly naughty boy. Otherwise, you'll never meet again with your beloved Daddy," she whispered softly. Joerg felt even more frightened.

"A-auntie... ? A-auntie will not take me out of here...?" asked Joerg in a choked voice.

Veronica's lips curved into a thin smile.

"Do you think I will help a man who had hurt Auntie so badly?" She then pushes Joerg to lie back.

Joerg was completely confused. What Daddy has done? Daddy is a good man, Daddy is a hero of justice! Then why is he suddenly locked up here with a man who had a grudge against Daddy, as well as Daddy's secretary that he's so fond of?

Will he lock in here forever? Will Daddy save him? But why Daddy didn't come yet?

* * *

Edgeworth slammed the 20th books he had read. There was no sign or clue what the code means. He decided to check the files in his office and Veronica's workspace later, maybe the code has to do with the case that he handled before.

He then walked into the kitchen to check if Kay had finished cooking. Maybe a plate of fettuccini could soothe his mind a little.

When he entered to the kitchen, he could smell the Fettuccini being boiled on the stove. His eyes went around looking for Kay. Kay looked down beside the fridge, like she was checking something. Edgeworth walked silently to make Kay did not hear him, hold Kay's shoulder suddenly from behind, then shouting slowly,

"DOR!"

Kay jumped and looked back.

"Already sooo hungry until you can't have patience to wait, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"I can't stand the smell," said Edgeworth. "And what you're doing near my fridge? Do you want to steal some ingredients or snack?" With a mischievous smile, Edgeworth wrapped his arms around Kay's waist. "You could just tell me if you want a snack, Ms. Doctor. No need to sneak like a thief."

Kay giggled and rolled her eyes. "My salary more than enough to buy a snack, thanks. No, I checked that thing." Kay pointed her finger at the saxophone located next to the refrigerator. "It's a saxophone, right? It feels a bit strange there's a saxophone in the kitchen."

"Yeah, it was saxophone from Lana. She gives me that at my birthday 9 years ago. She always asked me to play saxophone while she was cooking." Edgeworth chuckled.

Kay's jaw suddenly opened wide, then when she realized it, she quickly closed her jaws.

"You can play the saxophone, Miles?"

"Yes, a little, actually, I'm not really good at playing it. But Lana always acted like I'm the next Dave Koz."

"I want to hear you playing the saxophone," Kay said as she leaned toward Edgeworth and stroked Edgeworth's chest with her fingers. "Do you want to?"

"Only if you promise you will finish the cooking," said Edgeworth with amusement.

"Of course, I won't make my cook burnt," Kay said with a grin and walked to the stove.

Edgeworth then picks up the saxophone. The Saxophone was very dusty. Naturally, it's been a long time he hadn't touched it since Lana died. He cleans the saxophone with a tissue, after he felt the saxophone was clean enough, he walked over to Kay.

"So, what's song that you want me to play, Miss Doctor?"

"It's up to you, Mr. Prosecutor."

Edgeworth paused. Because it had been so long he did not play the saxophone, he only remembered keynote of Lana's favorite song. He put the saxophone into his mouth, then started blowing. The kitchen which at first was so quiet, now was filled with the sound of Edgeworth's saxophone.

Kay is very familiar with the song that Edgeworth playing with his saxophone. _Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran._ Because she was very familiar with the lyrics, while cooking, she sings the song lyrics, following Edgeworth's saxophone rhythm.

 _"I'm thinking about_ _how_ _people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's_ _all part_ _of the plan ..."_

Suddenly, Kay felt the lyrics were addressed to her and Edgeworth. _People fall in love in mysterious ways ..._ Just four months ago, she first met with Edgeworth. She remembered how she grunted inwardly how Edgeworth was very arrogant, how Edgeworth was very cold, felt she was unlucky because Edgeworth's son must become her patient. She also remembered how she choked on her drink when Dr. Maria Janson joked that maybe with Joerg become her patient, she and Edgeworth will fall in love each other just like what happened in the soap opera. She shouted how Dr. Maria's joke is not funny at all.

Well, and here she is now, kissing, cooking for the man that she considered arrogant and cynical, accompanied by the saxophone's chanting which makes her feel her ears were stroked.

Maybe this is what they called fate.

Edgeworth stopped playing his saxophone. He hugged Kay's waist from behind gently. Then he sang in a hushed tone to Kay's ear,

 _"But baby now, take me into your loving_ _arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_ _place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are."_

Kay grinned. Who would have thought Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor known by the nickname _Demon Prosecutor,_ very cold and cynical, could behave as cute as this?

"Yes if you want us to dance under the stars, wait till I finish cooking and wait till we find Joerg first, Miles," Kay tickled Edgeworth's waist with amusement. Edgeworth blushed, then slowly released his hand from Kay's waist. A few minutes later, Kay finished cooking and served two fettuccini dishes for both of them.

They eat in silence. Edgeworth eat very slowly, he more often stirred his fettuccini with his spoon rather than eat it. Kay finished her fettuccini first. She then put her hand on top of Edgeworth's hands.

"Joerg must be all right somewhere, Miles. I am sure. My feeling said that. He was a strong and tough boy, just like his father. I'm sure Veronica will not dare to hurt him."

Kay's words were a bit soothing and encouraging to Edgeworth. He became able to eat with gusto. After both of them finished their fettuccini, Kay and Edgeworth got ready for bed.

When Kay prepared to sleep on the couch, Edgeworth held her.

"You sleep in my room."

"Miles!" cried Kay. "Yes, indeed, we're dating, you're my boyfriend, but we're not married yet! Especially this is your house, of course it's not justifiable…"

Edgeworth grunted a laugh. "Tell me again, Miss Faraday? Did you forget the incident in your apartment? We've even had sex, then what's the problem with you sleeping with me?"

"That does not count! We are not aware! If I could turn back the time, I would like to avoid it, I don't want…" Kay words truncated when Edgeworth attacking her lips with a fast and hot kiss. Kay has no power against him. She kissed back.

"You think I'm going to let the woman who cooks for me and accompany me sleeping on the couch?" Edgeworth said when they've released their kisses. "You can sleep on a mattress, at least, if you don't want to share bed with me."

"All right, all right! I'm losing again," Kay muttered.

The clock showed it's already half past three in the morning. Edgeworth led Kay to his room, then preparing floor mattress.

"Well," Edgeworth said when he had finished preparing the mattress and putting the sheets and pillows. "Good night, Miss Faraday. Have a nice dream."

"Have a wonderful dream too, Miles Edgeworth, _Demon Prosecutor_." Kay said as she gave a small kiss on Edgeworth's lips. Soon both of them fell asleep. Kay snored, it seems she slept soundly. But not with Edgeworth. He struggled in his sleep.

 _He was in an elevator._ _He had no thoughts that when he set foot into the elevator, it would be a frightening moment that would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life._

 _Everything seems fine._ _He will go home to celebrate Christmas with his father._ _He had asked for a Christmas gift to his father._ _A defense attorney badge._ _But all of a sudden, everything was shaking._ _Shaking so badly._ _Then the power goes out._ _The elevator was jammed._ _He can't breathe._ _He stuttered in the darkness, trying to find his father._ _He heard his father fight with a man._ _The man seems to be hurting his father._ _He can't think straight._ _The man may not hurt his father!_ _He may not touch a sheet of his father's hair!_ _He felt a gun was thrown to_ _his feet._ _Without thinking twice, he tossed the gun._ _He just wanted to save his father._ _A bang's voice and a terrible scream sounded._ _He fainted and can't remember anything else._

 _He sits in the courtroom._ _He still can't understand the fact that the one who killed his father was his mentor, and the man who raised him._ _Manfred Von Karma._ _And that's all just because his father made Von Karma get SINGLE PENALTY._

 _He stared at the corpse of his beloved wife._ _His very nice and beautiful wife._ _Never in his life had he screamed hysterically and shouted like that._ _He wiggled his wife's body, having a foolish thought that maybe his wife would open her eyes after he shook her body._ _He buried his face into his knee._ _First his mother._ _Then his father._ _Then now his wife ... Why the important people in his life always ended up left him?_

 _He walked out of the courtroom._ _A boy with blonde hair crying loudly_ _at his feet._ _The boy kissed his shoes repeatedly and unrelentingly shouted that his parents were innocent._ _He was silent like a statue._ _There was a witness who said the parents of the boy did it._ _Why is the boy still insisting his parents are innocent? The brother of the blonde boy which have the same hair color,_ _forced his brother to stand up and whispered that he will avenged to all of this._

 _He plays swing with his son in a park._ _He sworn to himself that he will devote all his attention and affection to his only son, to atone for his sin for had abandoned his son for seven years._ _His son, a mini version of him, laughing happily as he pushed his swing._

 _But he pushed the swing too hard._ _His son bounced off the swing._ _A_ _blonde haired_ _man_ _catch his son deftly._ _Feeling relieved and grateful, he approached the man._ _He held out his hand, asking for his son back._ _But_ _the blonde bespectacled man_ _was laughing._ _He mumbled something about revenge._ _He pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and stabbed his only son until his little boy was covered in blood._

 _He screamed as loudly as he could._ _No!_ _Not his son too!_ _He held his only son in despair._ _He ran, then his father, his mother, and his wife, all stood around him._ _All wear white clothes._ _All glaring, their hands on their hips,_ _and they said how he was a man who deeply failed in all aspects of life._ _Can't even take care of his only son well._

 _He covers both ears with his hands. No, he never wanted this to happen!_ _He never wanted his family in danger!_

 _Although he had covered his ears, shouts of "Miles Edgeworth,_ _a fail man, pathetic man, everyone beside you will always be in danger and ended up die" still he could hear it clearly ..._

"NO!" Edgeworth sat up in his bed. Something wet dripped into his pajamas pants. It was sweat. He looked around, and saw Kay on top of him with worry face.

"Miles? Are you having a nightmare? You keep screaming about 'Dad, Lana, Joerg, stop,' and so on," Kay whispered.

Edgeworth groped to the table next to his bed, then put on his glasses.

"What time is it, Kay?"

It's 8 am, Miles. I thought you were sick, you keep struggling in your sleep." Kay watched Edgeworth from head to toe, with concern look.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. It was embarrassing for him, to make Kay heard him scream like a child. "Just a nightmare, don't worry. Kay, can you accompany me to the office now? I think ... I know what the code means. It seems to have something to do with the case I handled a few years ago."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
